Haowen, Mommy and Daddy ! (hunkai)
by redevil93
Summary: Hanya sekilas cerita tentang kehidupan keluarga kecil Oh Sehun yang sudah terbangun selama 6tahun ditambah kehadiran sosok Oh Haowen yang sangat menyanyangi kedua orang tuanya. HUNKAI HUNKAI
1. Monster inc

Cast :

Oh Sehun (31tahun)

Oh-Kim- Jongin (30tahun)

Oh Haowen (4tahun)

Reted : K/T

note : harap maklum dengan typo,jika alurnya kurang menarik saya akan menerima kritik dan sarannya. Cast saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cerita ini.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat pandangan namja tampan yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai beralas karpet berbulu lembut teralihkan. Raut wajah khawatir mulai digantikkan dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ia menghela napas sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan laptop yang masih menyala menampilkan data-data perkantoran tempat ia bekerja.

Sepasang matanya menangkap seorang namja manis dengan kulit tan tengah berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga sembari membawa sekantung plastik besar entah apa isinya dan tangan kirinya menggandeng bocah berusia 4 tahun yang mewarisi wajahnya.

"Daddy!" Teriaknya senang lalu berlari kearah namja tampan yang menyambutnya dengan rentangan tangan.

Hap!

"Daddy, tadi Haowen habis jalan-jalan sama Mommy. Kata Mommy beli bahan-bahan buat di dapul, tadinya Mommy bilang mau beli bahan-bahannya kalau Daddy pulang. Tapi Haowen pengen bulu-bulu mainan di timezonenya, hihi selu sekali." Ocehnya saat sudah berada d igendongan sang Daddy. Haowen tersenyum senang sembari memeluk leher Daddynya.

"Benarkah? Wah Haowen jahat sekali tidak mengajak Daddy." Ujar namja tampan yang sedang menggendong bocah pewaris wajahnya.

Nada -pura-pura- merajuk ia keluarkan demi mendapat perhatian dari sang putra tetapi matanya menatap namja cantik yang tersenyum menatap keduanya.

Haowen melepas pelukan di leher Daddynya demi melihat wajah yang selalu ia eluk-elukan pada temannya.

"Ish, lagipula Daddy pulangnya lama sekali makanya Haowen tidak sabal." Balasnya sembari memajukan bibirnya menatap sang Daddy kesal membuat daddynya terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup hidung bangir putranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan Daddy ne?" Haowen mengangguk lalu meronta agar diturunkan dari gendongan sang Daddy.

"Mommy, Daddy, Haowen mau ke kamal ya. Haowen ngantuk. Mommy kalau pellu (perlu) bantuan tinggal panggil nama Haowen 3kali maka Haowen akan muncul di hadapan Mommy hehe." Katanya dengan aksen cadel yang masih kentara jelas, sambil berlari tergesa menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa pelan.

Teguran pelan dan halus terlontar dari sang Mommy saat melihat anaknya berlari sangat cepat dibalas acungan jempol dari Haowen saat berada di tengah tangga lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya sampai di kamarnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri-suami- manisnya begitujuga dengan istrinya yang masih tersenyum menatapnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang istri lalu mengambil kantung plastik besar yang masih ia bawa.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau ingin pergi?" Tanyanya pada Jongin istri manisnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur setelah berterima kasih pada Sehun karena membawakan belanjanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa membawa ponsel karena Haowen terus menarik-narik tanganku padahal aku sudah bilang untuk menunggumu pulang. Jadi aku hanya ingat untuk mengambil dompet sebelum Haowen menangis." Jelas Jongin sambil meletakkan barang belanjaan pada tempatnya setelah Sehun meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Aku kira kau menghilang, saat aku menghubungimu. Namun, yang aku temukan ponselmu berada di kamar lalu aku mencari Haowen yang juga tidak ada. Aku menghubungi eomma dan mami mereka bilang tidak ada kalian. Lalu aku menunggu kalian sambil mengerjakan tugas ku dikantor. Lain kali jangan seperti ini Jongin." Kata Sehun sedikit frustasi memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk menata belanjaannya.

Jongin menatap sekilas Sehun sembari tersenyum. Dia sangat mengerti pada Sehun yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan juga Haowen terlihat dari nada suaranya dan wajahnya. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah.

Ia lalu mendekati Sehun yang berdiri disamping meja dekat plastik belanjaan yang belum sepenuhnya ia bereskan. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi tirus lalu beralih mengelus rahang tegas yang tercetak jelas pada wajah sang suami.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf membuatmu kepikiran." Jongin menatap dalam mata Sehun melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran, kelegaan, serta kekesalan yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Tangan Sehun bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin merengkuhnya erat seakan Jongin akan meninggalkannya.

Masih dengan wajah tersenyum, Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sehun lalu bergerak melepaskan pelukan Sehun pelan. Jongin kembali merapikan barang belanjaannya sedangkan Sehun diam memperhatikannya.

"Akan kubuatkan kopi. Tunggulah nanti aku menyusul." Titah Jongin dengan suara pelan nan halus yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh gendang telinga Sehun.

"Jangan lama-lama aku merindukan mu sayang." Balas Sehun sembari mengecup bibir Jongin lama saat Jongin kembali mengambil beberapa sisa barang yang masih berada di plastik. Lalu Sehun kembali menuju ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

"Mommy!" Panggil Haowen membuat Jongin yang sedang memijat bahu lebar Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya begitujuga Sehun yang membuka matanya saat mendengar Haowen memanggil Jongin dengan nada merajuk.

"Ada apa sayang? Kemarilah!" Kata Jongin khawatir dan melupakan Sehun yang kehilangan kenikmatan pijitan dari istri tercintanya.

Haowen langsung saja menubruk Jongin dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Jongin. Sehun yang melihatnya dibuat bingung lalu ikut mengelus punggung Haowen yang sudah dilakukan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa sayang? Ceritalah pada Mommy." Jongin menangkup pipi Haowen lalu mengangkatnya agar bisa menatap langsung ke matanya. Jongin memang diberkahi bisa membaca pikiran hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Mimpi buruk?" Namun tidak untuk kali ini, karena Haowen selalu membuat pandangan yang sulit untuk dibaca. Jongin sangat menyukai mata sipit itu.

Haowen menggeleng lalu memanyukan bibirnya "Haowen mau tidul sama Mommy dan Daddy ne?" Tanya Haowen dengan wajah melasnya.

Sedangkan Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap bingung kepada putra kesayangannya berbeda dengan Jongin yang mengerti kenapa Haowen seperti ini. Tetapi Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi antar keduanya.

"Masih memikirkan monster hm? Temanmu masih sering bercerita, sayang?" Tanya Jongin balik dengan sabar yang dibalas anggukan malas dari Haowen

Lalu ia bergerak jadi duduk di pangkuan Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin. Tangannya pun bergerak memeluk bahu sempit Jongin. Posisi kesukaan Haowen.

"Tidak akan ada apapun yang keluar dari lemari sayang. Di lemari hanya ada baju-baju Haowen bukan? Mana mungkin ada monster yang menakuti Haowen. Haowen bilang tidak takut apapun, tapi kenapa hanya dengan cerita teman-teman Haowen, Haowen jadi takut hm?" Ujar Jongin sembari mengelus lembut rambut putranya lalu mengecup bagian belakang kepala Haowen.

Sehun diam memperhatikan, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti. Mungkin Haowen takut kalau film berjudul monster Inc yang pernah Haowen tonton bersamanya itu sungguhan. Sehun menghela napas lalu berdecak. Dasar anak-anak. Pikirnya.

Haowen diam memikirkan kata Mommynya. Benar juga, Haowen kan pernah bilang tidak takut pada apapun masa dengan monster saja ia mau tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya. Pikirnya. Lalu menatap mata Mommy yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Bibir Haowen kembali maju, "Tapi Mommy, monstel itu sangat menyelamkan Haowen tidak mau ikut masuk kedalam dunia meleka ihh pasti sangat mengelikan. Apalagi tidak ada Mommy dan Daddy." Oceh Haowen panjang lebar disertai raut wajah yang berbeda-beda saat mengucapkan setiap katanya.

"Haowen putra Daddy kenapa jadi penakut? Katanya Haowen jagoan. Benar kata Mommy sayang, itu hanya kartun tidak nyata. Kemarilah!" Jelas Sehun sembari mengambil Haowen dari pangkuan Jongin lalu membawa ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan kearah kamar Haowen.

"Daddy! Haowen mau tidul di kamal Daddy dan Mommy tulunkan Haowen!" Rengek Haowen saat Sehun menaiki tangga. Badannya terus meronta namun Sehun menggendongnya erat.

"Mommy!" Panggil Haowen mulai menangis. Jongin yang dari tadi memperhatikan segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Sehun yang sudah berada di puncak tangga.

"Daddy dan Mommy akan menemani Haowen tidur, Haowen jangan takut ne?" Ujar Sehun sebelum memasuki kamar Haowen yang bernuansa biru diikuti Jongin di belakangnya yang tersenyum menenangkan menatap Haowen.

Haowen mulai terdiam dan merasa terlindungi dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya apalagi Mommynya yang selalu tersenyum membuatnya tenang dan Sehun yang selalu merengkuhnya erat membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Sehun menidurkan Haowen di ranjang king size bagian tengah lalu menidurkan badannya di samping kanan Haowen. Jongin menutup pelan pintu putih dengan beberapa gambar Haowen, kemudian ikut menidurkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Haowen.

Sehun dan Jongin memang sengaja memberikan kasur king size pada kamar Haowen agar Haowen tidak mudah terjatuh dan lebih leluasa. Mereka juga sering menemani Haowen tidur jika ia memintanya.

Haowen bergerak memeluk tubuh Jongin membelakangi Sehun yang sedikit kesal menatap Haowen. Padahal kan ia yang menggendong Haowen tapi kenapa malah ia yang diacuhkan.

Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk tubuh Haowen. Tangan satunya mengelus pipi serta rambut Sehun lembut. Jongin lalu mengecup kepala Haowen.

Tangannya yang sedang mengelus rambut Sehun ditarik Haowen lalu diarahkannya pada punggung Haowen. Sembari melakukan itu, Haowen memeletkan lidahnya kearah sang Daddy membuat Sehun gemas ingin menjitak kepala bocah yang mengcopy wajahnya.

Kemudian Sehun benar benar melakukannya, ia menjitak kepala Haowen pelan membuat Haowen meringis pelan dan mengadukannya pada sang Mommy.

"Sakit sayang hm? Pukullah Daddy biar sama sama merasakan sakitnya. Mau Mommy pukulkan?" Tawar Jongin yang diangguki Haowen antusias.

"Yak! Yak! my bear, kenapa kau mengajarkan itu pada anakku yang paling tampan namun tetap saja Daddynya yang paling tampan".

Jongin memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan kelewat narsis dari Sehun. Tidak hanya Jongin, Haowen pun langsung membalikkan badannya menatap tidak terima pada Sehun.

"Ish, Daddy. Daddy itu jelek, Haowen yang paling tampan dikelualga ini." Ucap Haowen membuat Sehun tersenyum senang dalam hati. Akhirnya dia meladeniku. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja Haowen tampan. Tapi wajahmu itu keturunan Daddy yang sangat tampan makanya Haowen juga ikut-ikutan tampan." Balas Sehun sembari memeluk Haowen gemas mengabaikan tatapan tidak terima dari putranya

"Lalu Mommy bagaimana? Apa Mommy tidak tampan?" Tanya Jongin menatap kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Haowen dan Sehun serempak menimbulkan keterkejutan dari Jongin. Apa-apaan mereka ini. Pikir Jongin

"Tapi Mommy itu sangaaaaaaaaaat cantik dan manis hihi, Haowen suka bibil Mommy, lasanya manis." Terang Haowen polos melihat kewajah Mommynya. Sedangkan wajah Jongin mulai memerah.

Sehun tersenyum miring pada Jongin. Oh tuhan, jangan biarkan Sehun mengucapkan yang aneh-aneh. Doa Jongin saat melihat seringai Sehun yang samar namun terlihat jelas pada pandangan Jongin.

"Kau tahu Haowen? Bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang manis tapi semua tub- ahh! Jongin akh! Awh! sakit sayang." Sehun menghindari cubitan serta pukulan dari tangan Jongin, sungguh Jongin itu pria pukulannya masih sakit jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Yak! Jaga ucapanmu didepan anakku, dasar vampire! Yak! Sehun singkirkan tanganmu dari anakku!" Teriak Jongin kesal saat Sehun memeluk erat Haowen membuatnya susah untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Sehun.

Berani-beraninya ia mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak di depan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Hahaha Haowen bantu Daddy." Ujar Sehun pura-pura ketakutan meminta bantuan dari Haowen agar Jongin berhenti menyubiti lengannya yang memeluk Haowen.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Haowen yang cerdas untuk seusianya sedikit mengerti apa yang diucapkan Daddynya meskipun tidak sampai tuntas. Haowen hanya diam mendengar Jongin yang teriak-teriak menahan kekesalan serta malunya kepada Sehun.

Sampai Jongin yang kelelahan dan mulai menyadari jika Haowen pasti mengetahui sifat Jongin yang suka teriak-teriak jika sedang menahan malu atau kesal meski tidak dengan suara yang keras. Jongin khawatir jika Haowen ketakutan karena sifatnya ini. Sehun masih tertawa karena berhasil menggoda istri manisnya itu.

"Tubuh Mommy pelnah dicium Daddy? Kok Daddy bilang bukan cuman bibil Mommy yang manis tapi semua tubuh Mommy juga?" Tanya Haowen tiba-tiba membuat Sehun dan Jongin melongo.

"Dapat darimana kata cium itu Haowen?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Haowen belcelita pada Minguk hyung ditempat latihan taekwondo, saat melihat Mommy dan Daddy kemalin saling menempelkan bibil sebelum Daddy belangkat kelja. Lalu Minguk hyung bilang itu namanya ciuman, katanya itu untuk menyalulkan lasa kasih sayang." Jawab Haowen sambil mengingat yang diucapkan anak berumur 8tahun yang menjadi salah satu temannya di tempat latihan taekwondo.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan.

'Haowen melihatku dan Jongin berciuman?'

'oh tidak apa yang anak itu ucapkan, dia merusak pikiran polos anakku. Ini semua karena Sehun-'

Begitulah pemikiran dari keduanya. Pertanyaan serta omelan masih terus berlanjut pada benak Jongin.

"Tunggu dulu, belalti Daddy menyalulkan lasa sayang pada Mommy melalui ciuman pada tubuh Mommy juga? Apa Daddy menciumnya dengan keadaan Mommy memakai baju? Tapi tidak mungkin kalena pasti tidak telasa manisnya. Ah apa Daddy menciumnya saat Mommy telanjang? Hmm mungkin lebih masuk akal kalena pasti kelasa manisnya. Benal itu dad?" Tanya Haowen panjang lebar sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya begitujuga Jongin.

Oh, Haowen bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran lebar seperti itu.

"Ehm, Haowen hari sudah malam. Ngobrolnya sudah dulu, sekarang tidur ne? Kasian Daddy nanti kesiangan." Jongin yang sudah sadar terlebih dahulu berusaha mengalihkan dengan mengajak Haowen tidur

"Ah iya Mommy, tapi jawab dulu peltanyaan Haowen lalu Haowen pasti akan tidul." Tegas Haowen.

Sehun yang merasakan kegelisahan Jongin mulai membantunya dengan mengajak Haowen tidur.

"Jawabannya ditunda dulu sampai Haowen sudah dewasa. Dan jangan pernah bertanya pada Minguk jika menyangkut kegiatan Mommy dan Daddy, arraseo?" jawab Sehun tak kalah tegas membuat Haowen mengembungkan pipinya dan bergumam dengan mengucapkan "baiklah" lalu beringsut memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun yang miring menghadapnya.

Jongin berterima kasih pada Sehun melalui senyumannya. Ia bergabung memeluk Haowen dan Sehun yang memeluk dua tubuh orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Mata Haowen mulai mengantuk dan lama kelamaan nafas teratur mulai terdengar dari Haowen. Jongin dan Sehun yang tetap terjaga. Namun, bedanya Jongin memejamkan matanya sedangkan Sehun hanya diam nemperhatikan wajah Jongin karena tidak mungkin ia menatap wajah Haowen yang tenggelam di dadanya meski ia ingin menatapnya juga.

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu sayang." Gumam Jongin pelan masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun jelas mendengarnya dan bergidik ngeri saat Jongin membuka matanya dengan pandangan tajam. Tapi entah mengapa itu terlihat imut bagi Sehun.

"Atau kau tidak dapat jatah selama 3 bulan." Ancamnya pelan dan terlewat santai, sukses membuat Sehun memelototkan mata sipitnya.

"Oh no andwae!" Teriak Sehun dalam hati.

End

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya kelar hehe. Ini ff pertama yg dipublish di ffn, sebelumnya pernah di post di wattpad hehe

Kritik dan saran diperlukan ^^ terimakasih


	2. Hamil?

Cast :

Oh SeHun (31tahun)

Oh-Kim- JongIn (30tahun)

Oh Haowen (4tahun)

Rated : K/T

Warn : Yaoi/BoysLove

HunKai or Sekai Story!

Note : harap maklum dengan typo. Maaf jika alurnya datar dan membosankan saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya. Saran dan kritik diperlukan. Tinggalkan jejak. Cast saya hanya meminjam namanya. Terimakasih. Ah panggil saya "Sa" atau "Khansa".

Happy Reading! ^^

* * *

Chapter 2!

JongIn berjalan lesu menuju kasurnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan belum memakai baju, tubuh polosnya hanya tertutup bathrobe merah. Bulir air sesekali menetes dari rambut basahnya.

Ia duduk secara perlahan di kasur. Entahlah, sudah seminggu ini ia selalu merasa mual di pagi hari dan malam hari. Staminanya pun seakan menurun membuatnya selalu merasa lelah walau hanya naik turun tangga rumahnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Kepalanya mulai pening kembali. _Ugh_ , dia membutuhkan dada Sehun untuk sandarannya saat ini.

Entah JongIn yang sibuk melamun atau kehadiran tiba-tiba Haowen bagaikan setan. Haowen menghambur ke pelukan JongIn membuat tubuhnya menindih tubuh JongIn otomatis JongIn tidur terlentang. JongIn masih bingung hingga melihat cengiran polos dari Haowen menyadarkannya.

"Hehehe, maaf Mommy. Lagipula salah Mommy dali tadi Haowen panggil tidak nyahut."

Haowen membuka belahan bathrobe teratas JongIn lantas menidurkan kepalanya di dada rata JongIn. Menyamankan posisinya disana.

"Sayang, Mommy pakai baju dulu," JongIn mengelus rambut Haowen lembut semakin membuat Haowen enggan bergerak sedikitpun.

" _Ngh_ ," Haowen menggeleng lalu memeluk leher JongIn manja.

Oke, JongIn merutuki posisi mereka saat ini karena itu membuat perutnya semakin mual. Wajahnya mulai pucat tapi JongIn tidak tega mengangganggu kenyamanan putra tunggal tuan oh itu. Sudah waktunya Haowen tidur setelah seharian dia bermain dan tadi sore latihan Taekwondo, kasihan bukan kalau ia ganggu.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan diberikan JongIn pada kepala Haowen agar cepat tertidur. Dia menahan mual ini mati-matian. Perutnya pun tertekan oleh badan Haowen yang berat. Ia kembali menghela napasnya pelan.

.

.

Sehun mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di lantai bawahnya tapi JongIn dan Haowen belum juga ditemukan. Biasanya mereka berdua tengah bermain atau JongIn membantu Haowen menulis atau semacamnya di ruang tengah. Sehun kembali melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh itu artinya ia sudah mencarinya lima menit yang lalu.

Sehun melirik meja makan yang tertangkap pandangannya dari ruang tengah. Kosong. Tidak ada makanan di sana, hanya ada tempat sendok dan buah-buahan yang baru kemarin ia beli di keranjang buah. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kemana mereka?" tanyanya lirih.

Ia berjalan menaiki setiap anak tangga rumahnya. Membuka perlahan pintu kamar Haowen. Kosong. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu berwarna putih gading miliknya bersama JongIn.

Seperti slow motion Sehun membuka pintunya. Ia menghela napasnya lega. Namun, kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia memasuki kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat menganggu keduanya. Mata JongIn dan Haowen terpejam. Sehun pikir Haowen tidur tapi tidak yakin dengan JongIn yang terlihat tidur tapi tangannya terus mengelus rambut serta punggung Haowen bergantian. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah pucat JongIn seperti menahan sesuatu.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke tubuh bagian bawah JongIn. Bathrobe. Mungkin JongIn baru saja selesai mandi.

"JongIn-ah," Sehun menundukan tubuhnya. Berbisik tepat di telinga JongIn.

" _Eung_."

Yang pertama JongIn lihat saat membuka matanya adalah wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat. Ingin rasanya memukul Sehun tapi ia ingat ada Haowen di atas tubuhnya. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu duduk di samping tubuh jogin. Tangannya mengelus punggung Haowen.

"Tumben sekali jam segini sudah tidur pakai bathrobe lagi," ujar Sehun sedikit menggoda JongIn. Mengundang JongIn untuk berdecak pelan.

"Hun, bantu aku."

Sehun melihat JongIn bingung. Ia mengangkat tubuh Haowen pelan lalu menidurkannya di samping JongIn pelan. Sehun dapat melihat dada JongIn yang terekspos cukup membuat birahinya sedikit meningkat. JongIn segera bangun lalu berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun langsung mengikutinya. Ia sangat khawatir. Tidak biasanya JongIn seperti ini. Lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun itu tengah menunduk seakan berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Sehun memijat tengkuk belakang JongIn pelan, sedikit meringis melihatnya.

JongIn berkumur lalu membasuh wajahnya yang tampak lesu. Tubuhnya akan terjatuh jika Sehun tidak sigap menangkapnya. Dengan lembut Sehun memeluknya. Mengusap punggung JongIn lembut.

"Sudah makan?" tanya JongIn lirih.

"Sudah tadi aku ditraktir ChanYeol. Bagaimana dengan kamu? Aku melihat meja makan kosong."

"Hm, maaf. Hari ini aku sangat lelah entahlah kenapa, tapi Haowen sudah makan," JongIn mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang khawatir menatapnya.

"Kamu?" JongIn menggeleng.

"Aku merasa mual setelah makan jadi aku pikir lebih baik tidak usah makan sekalian." Jelas JongIn masih dengan suara yang minim.

Sehun berdecak lalu melepas pelukannya pelan. Menggenggam tangan JongIn secara perlahan, membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan JongIn hanya diam mengikuti Sehun. Ia merasa lelah meski hanya berbicara.

Genggaman di tangannya terlepas saat Sehun sudah berada di depan lemari. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil setelan piyama untuk JongIn.

"Sehun!" panggil JongIn pelan tapi tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Sehun!" JongIn menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengambilkan celana membuat aktivitasnya terhenti lalu menatap JongIn.

"Aku bisa sendiri sayang."

Jari lentiknya melepas setiap kancing yang ada di kemaja Sehun. Dengan telaten dia melepaskannya. JongIn memberikan senyuman terbaiknya meski sangat menyedihkan di mata Sehun yang menatap JongIn dalam diam.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," JongIn mengelus pipi Sehun lembut sebelum kembali berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Belum tiga langkah JongIn berjalan, Sehun menarik pelan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri. Kau sedang sakit. Istirahat saja," Sergah Sehun dibalas gelengan JongIn dan senyuman lalu kembali JongIn melanjutkan jalannya.

Sehun hanya menatap JongIn diam. Seperti pernah merasakan kejadian yang sama. Ck, ia déjà vu.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun tengah menemani JongIn makan. Sulit sekali rasanya JongIn makan. Biasanya dia paling senang makan apapun terlebih yang di depannya ini ayam goreng yang Sehun masak sendiri meski JongIn telah menyiapkannya dan tinggal di masak.

"Sayang ayo makanlah. Tiga suap saja asal perutmu terisi," Sehun masih setia membujuk JongIn.

JongIn kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau Sehun. Yak! singkirkan itu," JongIn menjauhkan wajahnya serta sendok yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jarang sekali menolak makanan tapi sekarang menolaknya ini ayam goreng loh, Jong," JongIn tetap menggeleng.

Sehun menghela napasnya pasrah. Kembali diletakannya sendok pada piring lalu beralih menatap JongIn yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Cerita padaku tentang hari ini," Sehun bertanya sabar dan menatap JongIn lembut.

JongIn menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya, "Aku mual," lirihnya.

" _Waeyo?_ Kau salah makan?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

" _Ani_ , aku tidak makan apapun sejak pagi karena ujung-ujungnya pasti aku akan memuntahkannya."

Oke, itu kalimat terpanjang pertama yang diucapkan JongIn untuk hari ini.

Sehun bangun dari duduknya menghiraukan tatapan bingung JongIn. Ia bergerak mengambil ponselnya lalu men _dial_ seseorang. JongIn hanya menatap Sehun yang menjauh darinya. Terdengar samar-samar jika Sehun meminta 'kosongkan jadwal' dan 'besok'.

"Besok kuantar ke rumah sakit tak ada penolakkan. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, sayang,"ujar Sehun setelah usai menelepon mengundnag dengusan dari JongIn.

"Aku tidak sakit tuan Oh yang terhormat," ujar JongIn lantas berdiri mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Lihatlah aku sehat, kan?" JongIn mengerling nakal melupakan sejenak rasa mual yang melandanya. Sehun hanya diam.

"Kau tega membawaku ke rumah sakit sedangkan aku tidak sakit sama sekali, hm?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar. JongIn kini memutari dada Sehun menggunakan jarinya. Oh tuhan, demi apapun JongIn sangat seksi sekarang. Lihatlah kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya serta menatap Sehun sensual.

"Jangan ya?" tanya JongIn kembali.

Kepala keluarga di rumah itu langsung tersadar. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan seringainya membuat JongIn tersenyum.

' _Pasti dia menyetujuinya. Ah bahagia sekali aku_.'

"Hm jangan ya?" tanya Sehun balik membuat JongIn sedikit ketakutan.

Tangan besar Sehun mulai mengunci pergerakan JongIn. JongIn mulai was-was tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang masih membujuk suaminya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher JongIn. Dengan senang hati JongIn menjenjangkan lehernya

"Kau menolak, ku sekap kau di kamar selama sebulan, biarkan saja Haowen dengan Mami atau _Eomma_. Bagaimana hm?" Sehun mengecup leher JongIn lembut kemudian menggigitnya pelan.

JongIn memelototkan matanya dengan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Menghiraukan teriakan Sehun.

" _Yak_! Chagiya makan dulu!"

.

.

.

"Aku sudah ke rumah sakit sekarang bawa aku ke rumah Mami. Aku berharap kau tidak sungguhan dengan ucapanmu tadi malam."

Sepasang suami istri-suami- ini tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah Sehun sewaktu kecil, rumah Oh Kris dan Oh LuHan. Setelah memeriksa keadaan JongIn di rumah sakit tentunya.

Sehun bersyukur karena JongIn dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sampai Sehun merasa sangat baik. Terlihat sedari keluar dari ruang dokter Sehun tersenyum tidak jelas sedangkan JongIn mengelus perutnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu seperti "Amit-amit" saat melihat Sehun yang menjadi aneh.

"Sehun!" panggil JongIn kesal karena tidak digubris sama sekali.

Sehun melirik JongIn sekilas, "Iya nyonya Oh yang paling cantik dan manis," bagus. Wajah JongIn merah padam sekarang.

" _Ck_ , hentikan itu."

.

.

.

Sehun dan JongIn berjalan beriringan memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Oh. Jangan tanyakan mobilnya, karena mobilnya sudah terpakir dengan apik di dalam garasi khusus mobil miliknya.

Sehun memencet bel yang terdapat di antara kusen pintu dan jendela. Beberapa detik mereka menunggu sampai seorang lelaki berumur delapan belas tahun membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, Sehun hyung, JongIn hyung masuklah. Aku kira siapa," sapanya ramah dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Memangnya kamu kira siapa, heh? Pengantar barang?" ujar Sehun sembari masuk bersama JongIn melewati namja yang lebih muda darinya tengah mendengus karena rambutnya diacak oleh tangan besar Sehun.

JongIn tersenyum lalu memeluk namja itu yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Mark?" tanya JongIn setelah melepas pelan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja baik noona. Oh ya sepertinya noona sedang ngisi ya? Kok makin cantik saja seperti calon ibu baru," namja yang dipanggil Mark itu tersenyum jahil menatap JongIn.

"Yak! Aku bukan wanita, panggil aku hyung, Mark," protes JongIn kesal.

"Mana ada lelaki yang bisa punya anak dari perutnya sendiri dan kini sepertinya Haowen akan punya adik. Hahaha," Mark berlari sebelum mendapat protesan JongIn.

"Hei hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Tiba-tiba Mami LuHan dibuat bingung karena melihat putra bungsunya berlari sembari tertawa dengan sesekali mengucapkan "JongIn noona". LuHan yang mendengar nama menantu kesayangannya disebut segera berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Oh, hai sayang!"

"Anyeong, Mami."

LuHan memberikan pelukan sebagai tanda selamat datang untuk putra sulung dan menantunya.

"Sehun, sepertinya kau semakin gagah saja ya. _Ckck_ ," LuHan berdecak memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya menyombongkan diri.

LuHan memutar bola matanya malas lalu beralih menatap JongIn yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur, JongIn?" tanya LuHan sembari berjalan beriringan bersama JongIn ke ruang tengah.

JongIn dan LuHan mendudukan bokongnya di sofa coklat milik keluarga Oh, " _Hn_ , semua makanan yang ada di depanku langsung ku lahap, Mami,"

JongIn mengangguk lucu. Matanya melihat Sehun yang berjalan memasuki kamar semasa kecilnya dulu.

"Papi dimana, Mi?" tanya sehun sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

"Perpustakaan,"jawabnya cuek, "benarkah? Tapi badanmu lebih kurus. Ah, atau kau kebanyakan minum sehingga perutmu buncit?" tanya LuHan penasaran membuat SeHun berdecak sebal lalu memasuki kamarnya.

JongIn terdiam cukup lama sedangkan LuHan menunggu jawaban menatap JongIn antusias. Hingga namja bermata rusa itu menatap aneh JongIn yang tersenyum polos tak berdosa.

"Aku menampung adik Haowen, Mami."

"Kau hamil?" teriak LuHan heboh.

"Mommy hamil?"

Tbc/End

* * *

Waah terimakasih banyak ternyata banyak yang respon dan minta kelanjutannya. Saya minta maaf jika fanfiction ini tidak menyenangkan atau tidak sesuai dengan kemauan kalian. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan.

Thanks to :

Onlysexkai, geash, ohkim9488, MooN48, , , kaila, Hunna94, KhaiChan, ParkJitta, novisaputri09. Dan yang sudah mengikuti serta menyukai fanfiction saya, para readers juga. Terimakasih


	3. Hamil? pt 2

Cast :

Oh SeHun (31 y.o)

Oh -Kim- JongIn (30 y.o)

Oh Haowen (4 y.o)

Rated : K/T

Warn : Yaoi/Boyslove/Male pregnant

Hunkai or Sekai Story!

Note : Harap maklum dengan typo. Maaf jika alurnya datar dan membosankan, saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikiran saya. Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan. Tinggalkan jejak. Cast saya hanya meminjam nama. cCst juga akan bertambah seiring waktu. Terimakasih.

Happy Reading! ^^

* * *

"Mommy hamil?" tanya Haowen sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

JongIn segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju anak tangga dimana terdapat Papi yang menggendong Haowen dan SeHun di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan untuk anak semata wayangnya. Ehm, sepertinya tidak akan menjadi anak semata wayangnya lagi. Keke.

Kris menghampiri JongIn dan Luhan di sana dan menempatkan bokongnya pada single sofa biasa ia singgah masih dengan Haowen digendongannya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Kris setelahnya.

Kris tentu saja bahagia mendengar kabar itu. Sangat bangga pada JongIn karena akan memberikan satu cucu lagi yang pasti sangat lucu. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan dan pasti akan bertambah ramai. Kris rindu nuansa rumah yang dipenuhi anak kecil sebenarnya. Haowen kini sudah semakin besar, apalagi kedua putranya.

"Dokter bilang sudah empat minggu, Pi."

" _Ah_ , kupikir itu sudah lama untuk mengetahui tanda janin diperutmu," pikir Luhan.

Senyum diberikan sebagai tanggapannya, "sama seperti aku mengandung Haowen dulu."

"Baiklah itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang aku bahagia sekali. Selamat sayang, _uuh_ ," riang Luhan memeluk erat JongIn yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu, hm?" JongIn menggeleng.

"Nanti di rumah aku akan menelepon mereka, Pi."

Namja yang berdiri menyaksikan Mami dan istrinya ikut tersenyum. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa di samping papinya lalu mata elangnya menatap Haowen yang memandang bingung sekitarnya.

Merasa ditatap Haowen mendongakkan kepalanya. Daddynya sedang mengulum senyum padanya. Tangan mungilnya terangkat dengan cepat SeHun menanggapi dan kini Haowen berada di gendongan SeHun.

"Dad, hamil itu apa?" tanyanya polos setengah berbisik.

Kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis SeHun. Tangan kekarnya menyibak poni yang hampir menutupi mata kecil Haowen sembari memikirkan penjelasan yang singkat agar mudah dimengerti anak seusia Haowen.

Haowen tetap menatap daddynya, membiarkan SeHun tersenyum aneh pikirnya.

"Haowen akan mempunyai adik," ucapnya pelan.

" _Eung_? Adik?" tanya Haowen memastikan.

"yes, Boy."

"Sepelti MinGuk hyung dan ManSae hyung?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban. Juga Haowen yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pandangan yang diwariskan Daddynya ia berikan pada Mommy yang sedang berbincang dengan grandpa dan grandma.

'Benalkah Haowen akan punya adik?'

"Dad…" panggilnya lagi.

" _Hm_?"

"Bagaimana Mommy membelikan (memberikan) Haowen seolang adik?"

"Setelah sembilan bulan Mommy membawa adik Haowen di perutnya, baru Mommy akan membawakan Haowen adik," jawabnya sabar dan tenang.

" _Hm_ , sembilan bulan? Apa itu sangat lama, Dad?"

SeHun mencium kening Haowen sekilas setelahnya meminta ijin untuk mencari udara segar di halaman belakang. JongIn mengiyakan untuk waktu keduanya.

Menggendong Haowen memang sedikit lebih berat dibandingkan ketika dulu. Tapi tak mengurungkan SeHun agar tetap menggendongnya seperti ini. Selagi SeHun masih kuat kenapa tidak.

Bangku kayu yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berpindah tempat di bawah pohon halaman belakang menjadi spotnya kali ini. Dihadapkan langsung pada kolam renang milik keluarga Oh membuat keduanya tenang.

"Daddy… apa sembilan bulan itu lama?" ulang Haowen karena merasa belum ditanggapi.

"Menurut Daddy itu lama."

"Kasian Mommy, apa adik tidak bisa beljalan sendiri agal tidak melepotkan Mommy?"

"Tentu tidak bisa sayang, adik Haowen ada di perut Mommy"

" _Ah_?" Haowen memiringkan kepalanya.

Elusan pada rambutnya menambah bingung otaknya. Ayolah Haowen masih kecil wajar saja jika ia belum mengerti.

"Haowen akan menunggu adik lalu bilang padanya supaya tidak melepotkan Mommy. Kasian Mommy," finalnya

Dari rumah mini keluar Jey dengan mainin berada di mulutnya. Menggigitnya sembari menatap Haowen begitu ia keluar dari rumahnya. Haowen melonjak senang ketika siberian husky itu berlari kecil mendekatinya.

Meronta dalam gendongan SeHun lalu menghampiri Jey. Bermain setelahnya. SeHun memperhatikan dari jauh. Tersenyum tipis meilhatnya.

Sempat terlintas dalam kepalanya jika Haowen tidak akan menerima kehadiran adiknya seperti ia dulu, Mark. Seorang yang SeHun tidak inginkan dalam hidupnya. Berpikir jika perhatian kedua orang tuanya akan teralhikan pada mark. Bahkan sebelum adiknya lahir, SeHun merasa terabaikan. Menambah benci pada janin di tubuh Mami.

Memikirkan itu membuat kekehan keluar dengan sendirinya. Betapa bodohnya ia dulu, kekanakan sekali. Haowen sungguh dewasa pikirnya. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi mark. Dia adalah adik terbaik sedunia. Keke.

"SeHun!"

JongIn melambaikan tangannya dari pintu kaca penghubung antar rumah dan halaman belakang.

Merasa terpangil ia menghampiri JongIn di sana.

"Ayo makan lalu pulang. Sudah terlalu siang, Haowen harus istirahat," titah JongIn diangguki SeHun.

"Haowen jangan dilupakan. Bawa Jey juga ia belum diberikan makan."

Semuanya dilaksanakan SeHun dengan baik.

.

.

Semenjak dari rumah grandma dan grandpanya Haowen tak henti-hentinya berlari kesana kemari padahal JongIn sudah mengingatkan berulang kali. Ck keras kepala.

"Haowen, jangan berlari," tegur JongIn. Lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Jey terus mengejalku…. AHH MOMMY!" JongIn menggelangkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana Haowen tidak kehilangan energinya sedikit pun sejak dari tadi.

"Mungkin karena ia ikut bela diri sehingga tenaganya banyak," pikiran konyol namja tan mulai memenuhi jiwanya.

"Istirahat, sayang."

JongIn terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya entah datang darimana. Jangan lupakan kepala yang tersandar nyaman di bahu sempitnya itu.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah ku peluk saja," bisik SeHun menghembuskan napasnya di leher JongIn.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh."

SeHun memperhatikan bagaiman bibir ranum itu bergerak selagi pemiliknya mengomel. Ohh betapa imutnya istrinya ini.

"Ku pikir membawa Jey ke rumah tidak ada salahnya juga," ujar SeHun memecah kehingan.

Tangan JongIn bergerak mengelus lengan lain di pinggangnya, "menurutku itu kesalahan," tentang JongIn mengundang rengutan SeHun.

"Haowen jadi melewatkan jam tidur siangnya, Hunnie," lenguh JongIn manja. Sungguh imut sekali. Benarkah ia seorang ibu satu anak _ah_ ralat dua anak.

"Sebentar."

Setelah melepas pelukannya SeHun mengejar Haowen yang masih asik bermain dengan Jey tak heran jika ia menjadi ikut berlari karena Haowen terus berlari tanpa hentinya.

 _Guk guk_!

"Mommy!"

"Wae?"

Merasa tidak akan dibantu, Haowen meminta bantuan lain,"Jey! Bantu aku," Haowen meronta dalam gendongan SeHun.

 _Guk Guk_!

"Tidur, Haowen," ucap SeHun menenangkan.

"Belsama Jey?" SeHun mengangguk.

"SEBENTAAAL!," teriak Haowen menganggetkan penghuni seisi rumah, "Dahh saeng, hyung tidul dulu, kalau kau ingin tidul belsama hyung datang saja yaa," ujar Haowen melambai pada perut JongIn.

JongIn tertawa pelan kemudian membalas lambaian Haowen, "ne hyungie, mimpi indah, ne," Haowen terkikik senang, suara mommynya sungguh lucu.

Dibawanya tubuh Haowen diikuti jey di belakang SeHun menuju kamar Haowen di lantai dua. JongIn memperhatikan sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu putih gading itu.

Berdiam diri di ruang keluarga sembari menatap sekitar. Bayangan akan ramainya rumah ini karena kehadiran Oh Junior yang baru.

Tangisan setiap malam ia nantikan kembali, rengekan yang pernah memenuhi rumah ini akan datang lagi. Ruangan penuh mainan, wangi bayi, senyum polos adik Haowen kelak, penantian SeHun dan JongIn agar anak bungsunya bisa memanggil mereka seperti halnya Haowen, mengajarinya berjalan, duduk, makan dan lain-lain. Uuh JongIn benar-benar tidak sabar.

Dielusnya perut yang masih rata. Tersenyum menatapnya.

" _Terimakasih Tuhan, bantu aku menjaga amanatmu, mudahkan segalanya, berilah kebahagian untuk keluarga kecilku_."

.

.

Haowen memakai tas ransel bergambar Iron Man kesayangannya sebelum keluar dari mobil, diantar Daddynya.

"Ikuti perintah _Saem_ , _ne_? Jangan nakal," pesan JongIn yang selalu Haowen ingat dan, "jadi lah namja yang kuat agar bisa melindungi Mommy, Daddy dan Adik," pesan baru yang dilontarkan daddynya sebelum ia berlatih taekwondo seperti biasa.

Langkah kaki kecil membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi kaca beserta martas di lantainya. Meletakan ransel pada loker di dekat pintu masuk ruangan.

"Hao!"

"Hyuung!" Haowen berlari menghampiri MinGuk kemudian mereka bermain bersama sembari menunggu latihan dimulai.

.

Peluh keringat membanjiri tubuh namja berumur empat tahun. Namun, tak sedikit pun risih atau lengket yang ia rasakan. Ia masih tetap bermain, berbincang dan bercanda dengan teman latihan taekwondonya.

"Hyung, ManSae itu bagaimana?"

MinGuk memandang Haowen bingung, "maksud, Hao?"

"Adik."

" _Ohh_ , _ehm_ , Hyung pikir ManSae menyebalkan, dia selalu merebut apa yang sedang aku gunakan. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Eomma dan Appa selalu menyalahkan ku jika ia menangis. Hao tahu? Hyung kesal jika seperti itu," MinGuk memajukan bibirnya kesal membayangkan wajah ManSae yang menangis dan Eomma yang memarahinya.

"Begitu, kah?" Tanya Haowen tidak percaya.

MinGuk mengangguk-angguk lucu bersamaan dengan kaki yang ia gerakan. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang duduk menunggu jemputan di depan gedung latihan.

"Eomma dan Appa hanya memperdulikan ManSae, mementingkan ManSae terlebih dahulu dan menyuruhku terus mengalah padanya. Aku ingin ini dilarang tapi ketika ManSae meminta mainan pasti langsung dibelikan," MinGuk makin menjadi mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya selama ini yang menjabat sebagai kakak.

Haowen terdiam memandang lurus kebawah. Memperhatikan pasir putih yang tak sampai ia tapaki.

'Mommy… Daddy…'

"Tapi ManSae…"

 _Tiin_!

"Haowen!"

Bunyi klakson dan panggilan membuatnya mendongakan kepala lantas menjauhi MinGuk yang menggantung perkataannya.

"Hao duluan, Hyung!"

Anak sulung dari seorang lelaki berparas tampan yang berdiri di samping mobil menunggu kehadirannya kini berjalan cepat. Menerima pelukan setelah daddynya merentangkan lebar tangannya.

"Dobok(1)mu basah jagoan," ucapan sambutan bagi Haowen yang dihiraukan tentu saja, "bagaimana latihan hari ini?"

Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher SeHun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan SeHun, "sepelti biasa."

SeHun mengelus punggung mungil Haowen lalu membawanya ke kursi penumpang samping kemudi tak lupa ia memasangkan seatbelt pada tubuhnya dan meletekan ransel milik Haowen di kursi belakang. Ada yang aneh. Haowen lesu. Itu jarang terjadi.

Takut hal lain terjadi SeHun segera membawa mobilnya pulang ke rumah.

MinGuk kembali mengangguk dan menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya menatap kepergian mobil hitam -yang entah apa merknya MinGuk tidak peduli- milik daddynya Haowen, "ManSae menyenangkan, aku menyayanginya sangat, aku jadi ingin punya adik perempuan, hihi," lanjut MinGuk pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 _Brak_!

JongIn langsung keluar dari dapurnya mencari sumber suara. Tadi ia mendengar suara mobil SeHun. Biasanya akan ada teriakan memenuhi penjuru rumah tetapi sekarang, gebrakan pintu?

Memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan Tanya. Merasa ada seseoarang yang mendekatinya ia mengalihkan pandangan. Mengganti menatap bingung SeHun.

"Hao kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, biarkan dia sendiri dulu, nanti kita bicara," SeHun mengelus punggung JongIn lembut menjauhkan pikiran negative yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan," lanjut SeHun.

"Lebih baik aku ganti bajunya dulu," berjalan mematikan kompor di dapur lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya.

JongIn mengetuk pintu kamar Haowen pelan. Berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak ada suara apa pun.

"Haowen? Boleh Mommy masuk?"

" _Eung_ ," dengung Haowen keras.

Memutar kenop pintu lalu berjalan memasuki kamar penuh biru itu. Haowen sekali.

Dilihatnya Haowen terlentang di kasur sembari menutup matanya dengan bantal. Diambilnya ransel yang tergeletak sembarangan di depan pintu lalu menggantungkannya.

"Mommy selalu bilang untuk mandi dulu sehabis pulang latihan, sayang," JongIn mengingatkan setelah duduk di samping tubuh Haowen.

Merasa ada gerakan dari kasur dan suara mommynya, Haowen bergerak membelakangi JongIn. Cukup membuat JongIn kaget.

"Haowen ganti baju dulu baru tidur," perhatian JongIn sepenuhnya pada Haowen.

"…."

"Hao?"

"…."

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu beranjak mengambil piyama berwarna merah maroon di lemari Haowen kembali mendekati Haowen yang tetap dalam posisinya. Mengelus kepalanya lembut dilanjutkan dengan mengganti pakaian Haowen. JongIn mencium kening Haowen lembut sebelum keluar dengan membawa pakain kotor Haowen dan melanjutkan membuat makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa Mommy masih akan sepelti ini jika adik lahil?"

"Ada apa dengan Haowen?"

.

.

Tbc/end?

RnR jangan lupa hihi.

.

.

* * *

Waa maaf udah jarang nulis. Karena sibuk sama Un. Hehe mumpung ada waktu luang kepikiran buat ngelanjutin. Makasih banyak yang nungguin, udah RnR dan udah baca cerita ini mungkin membosankan bahkan di chapter ini juga agak bosen kalau aku pikir. Maaf kalau jelek, bahasanya aneh, susah dimengerti dan gak nyambung, mengecewakan dan ga sesuai sama yang diharapin. Aku nerima kritik dan saran karena itu berguna buat aku juga. Terimakasih banyaak. Maaf updatenya lama banget. Ini pernah aku upload di wattpad jdi kalau yg udh tau ceritanya ya maap


	4. Hamil? pt 3

Cast :

Oh SeHun (31 y.o)

Oh -Kim- Jongin (30 y.o)

Oh Haowen (4 y.o)

Rated : K/T

Warn : Yaoi/BoysLove/Male Pregnant

Hunkai or Sekai Story!

Note : Harap maklum dengan Typo. maaf jika alurnya datar dan membosankan, saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam otak saya hehe. Saran dan Kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Cast saya hanya meminjam nama. semuanya nama pemain milik mereka dan berasal dari orang tua yang melahirkannya. Terimakasih.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

"Hunnie, apa Hao baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terjadi di tempat latihanannya?" tanya JongIn khawatir

Ayolah, Haowen tidak beranjak dari kasurnya sejak tadi. Beberapa jam mereka biarkan merasa Haowen butuh istirahat. Namun, kini diajak makan malam bersama pun susah. Padahal Haowen sangat suka makan, apalagi masakan JongIn. JongIn sudah membujuknya tapi ia enggan meninggalkan kamarnya. Berakhir dengan SeHun yang meninggalkan sejenak kerjaannya untuk menyuapi Haowen di kamar dominan birunya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku tidak tahu ada apa di sana. Dia bahkan hanya diam saat ku ajak bicara saat makan tadi. "

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir ranum namja manis itu. Ia sungguh khawatir. Itu wajar. Karena Haowen tidak pernah seperti ini. Jangan anggap JongIn berlebihan,oke?

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Biar Hao yang aku urus. Perhatikan baby, Bear," kecupan mendarat di kening berkerut itu. Tampak bertambah manis memang, tapi SeHun tidak suka jika itu disebabkan karena JongIn sedang gusar.

"Tapi hu-"

"JongIn," potong SeHun pelan dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Aku lih-"

"Oh JongIn," sepasang mata tegas membuat JongIn mengalah.

Gumaman tidak yakin terlontar begitu saja. Menunduk sekilas lalu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki menuju kamarnya.

SeHun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup itu, istrinya menatap SeHun sendu yang dibalas senyuman menawan.

"Hao juga anak ku. Aku pasti mengerti," ucap SeHun menenangkan.

.

Ceklek

SeHun menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar anaknya yang akan menjadi kakak nanti. Dilihatnya gumpalan di atas kasur dengan motif Iron Man milik Haowen.

SeHun yakin jika Haowen belum tidur karena ia sempat melihat sentakan kecil dari tubuh Haowen saat ia membuka pintu.

"Hao, boleh Daddy masuk?" tanya SeHun setengah berbisik masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Haowen membuka selimutnya hingga sebatas hidungnya sembari melirik Daddynya dan menghembuskan napas setelahnya. Anggukan menjadi alasan SeHun mantap memasuki kamar Haowen dan membiarkan pintu yang menganga terbuka

Senyuman terukir kala Haowen kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di samping Haowen lalu mengelus puncak selimut yang dipastikan itu bagian kepala Haowen.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Daddy menggangguku," jawab Haowen ketus tanpa membuka selimutnya mengundang kekehan kecil dari SeHun.

"Maafkan Daddy. Apa Hao sangat mengantuk?" tangannya terulur membuka selimut Haowen pelan yang langsung ditarik kembali oleh sang pemiliknya, " _ey_ , biarkan Daddy melihat wajah penerus ketampanan Daddy," lanjut SeHun narsis.

Dengan terpaksa Haowen membukanya. Mata sipitnya sedikit berair yang untungnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena penerangan di kamarnya hanya berasal dari lampu tidur yang pastinya remang.

Dipandangannya, SeHun memang tampan. Tapi ia merasa SeHun kalah tampan dibanding dirinya. Kenapa Daddynya berani sekali bilang begitu.

"Dad, Hao lebih tampan," Protesnya sembari duduk.

"Baiklah, Hao tampa-"

"Ani! Hao lebih sangat tampan dalipada dad-"

" _Hng_? Tidak mungkin. Daddy lebi-"

"Daddy~ Hao paling tampan di dunia ini," Ujar Haowen kesal. Oh lihatlah bibir tipis itu maju beberapa sendiri. Kedua alisnya sedikit menyatu tanda ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Bukannya takut, SeHun malah tertawa. Matanya sampai hilang tinggal segaris. Betapa narsisnya kedua orang ini, ck.

" _Ishh_.. Daddy, kenapa teltawa? Nanti Mommy naik ke sini. Jangan belisik," peringat Haowen was-was.

Tawa kecil menjadi reaksi ketika gendang telinganya menangkap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Haowen.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya SeHun lembut.

"Aku tak mau bicala dengan Mommy," jawabnya dengan menatap ke replika mainan Thomas yang terletak di meja belajar seberang kasurnya.

" _Wae_?" sungguh SeHun penasaran. _Apa ini yang membuat Haowen diam seharian_? Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sepasang hazel itu kembali menatap Daddynya was-was. Pandangan menyelidik menjadi kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Haowen saat ini.

"Daddy pasti nanti bilang pada Mommy. Hao tidak mau celita."

Jari kelingking panjang dan besar menjadi obyek menarik perhatiannya. Matanya kembali melirik SeHun yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Sempat terdiam cukup lama akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Haowen menunjukan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan pinky promise dengan jari Daddynya yang berbeda jauh ukuran dengan miliknya.

Dua centi lagi milik mereka bersentuhan. Tapi dengan jahilnya SeHun malah mencolek hidung bangir putranya menggunakan kelingkingnya.

Oke. Haowen kesal untuk ketiga kalinya karena Daddynya. Dan lihat, Daddynya malah tertawa hingga wajahnya mirip dengannya saat tertawa.

"Daddy tidak akan bilang pada Mommy. Ceritalah," bujuk SeHun pada akhirnya, merasa Haowen sudah kesal diubun-ubun.

"Hao tidak mau punya adik," akunya berbisik.

SeHun mendengarnya meski kalimat itu terbawa angin ac lalu berkumpul membentuk gerombolan dan menyebar ke seluruh sudut kamar.

" _Wae_?" tanya SeHun dengan bisikan juga.

Tatapan tak yakin dilayangkan pada daddynya. Kedua netranya tiba-tiba terasa perih dan air mulai membendung di pelupuk matanya. SeHun yang menyadari sulungnya akan menangis segera membawanya kepangkuan lalu ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap liquid yang baru mengalir satu cm dari mata sipit Haowen.

" _Wae_ _wae_?" lengan pendek itu terulur melingkari leher SeHun dengan diikuti isakan setelahnya. Basah pada perpotongan leher yang SeHun rasakan ketika pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Laki-laki sejati tidak boleh menangis, Son," bisik SeHun pelan sembari mengelus punggung kecil Haowen, "bagaimana bisa Hao nanti menjaga Mommy dan ad-"

" _Aaandwaee_ _huweee_ ," tangis Haowen pecah ketika hampir mendengar kata sakral yang membuatnya sensitif sedari tadi. Kaget reaksi SeHun tentunya.

"Hao?!"

"JongIn? Kau belum tidur?" ujar SeHun yang juga kaget sama dengan JongIn tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Huweee_ Daddy _hiks_ _hiks_ _huwee_."

Oke. Tangisan Haowen semakin hebat. Ia bergerak brutal dipangkuan Daddynya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya supaya tidak melihat Mommy yang kini berada di depannya. Ingat Haowen dipangku, SeHun yang membelakangi pintu kamar dan JongIn.

"Haowen, kenapa menang-"

"Daaaaad," rengek Haowen.

JongIn shock tentunya, Haowen jarang memotong ucapannya dan lagi SeHun yang dibutuhkan bukan Mommynya. Biasanya Haowen akan merengek padanya.

"JongIn, kurasa lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar kita," titah SeHun pelan dan pengertian.

"Ken-"

" _Huwee_ Daddy"

"Nanti aku jelaskan."

Dengan berat hati JongIn meninggalkan kamar Haowen. Sempat mematung sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya dan SeHun. Helaan napas berat keluar begitu saja kala ia sudah di depan pintu kamar Haowen. Terdengar dari luar suara baritone SeHun yang menenangkan tangisan kencang Haowen.

.

.

Duduk bersila dengan bantal dipangkuan juga lihatlah jari lentik yang berada di dalam bibir ranum istrinya tengah digigiti. SeHun menutup pintu pelan yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan khawatir dari JongIn.

Sudah kurang lebih dua jam SeHun berada di kamar Haowen. Membiarkan JongIn khawatir sendiri di sana tak bisa tidur tenang. Ayolah, mana ada orang tua yang bisa tidur ketika anakmu menangis hebat tanpa alasan yang jelas apalagi anakmu tidak mau melihatmu.

"Hao kenapa, hun?" tanya JongIn lirih. Pandangannya lesu. Dimata SeHun, JongIn seperti orang frustasi.

Kasur terasa sedikit bergoyang ketika SeHun duduk berhadapan dengan JongIn. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu kedapalam pelukannya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Haowen. Bedanya JongIn menatap SeHun dari jarak dekat sedangkan Haowen tidak mau menatap Daddynya.

"Hao sakit? Apa badannya panas? Di tempat latihan ada yang mengganggunya? Apa aku lupa membawakannya botol air minum?Kenapa dia tidak mau melihatku? Dia marah padaku? Apa ia menginginkan sesuatu?"

JongIn mendengus sebal. Bukannya SeHun menjawab malah tersenyum menjengkelkan yang sialnya tampan.

"Huun~" kekehan terdengar memasuki gendang telinga JongIn.

" _Arra_. Hao bilang tidak mau punya adik dan ia menyalahkanmu karena kau yang mengandungnya."

" _Eoh_?!" spontan JongIn menunjukan keterkejutannya.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan dulu-"

Dan SeHun menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar ketika Haowen terisak di pangkuannya. *Chap 2 ya

"Aku tidak akan mengurangi rasa sayangku padanya," Lirih JongIn setelah SeHun menceritakan semuanya.

Kecupan di kening didapat JongIn kala ia mulai menangis. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan suami sipitnya.

"Tenang. Aku sudah memberikan pengertian kepadanya," ujar SeHun kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu apanya?"

"Bagaimana?" kesabaran JongIn agak diuji sepertinya.

"Bagaimana apanya, Bear?"

Plak!

Tepukan kencang yang pasti rasanya pedas mengenai bahu kokoh SeHun. Ada hal yang paling ia hindari yaitu, kemarahan, cubitan, pukulan dan tepakan beruangnya. Meskipun JongIn sangat manis dan terlihat kalem tapi jangan disangka, tangannya sangat ringan apabila ada yang membuatnya kesal. Tidak sampai ke wajah, paling ke bagian tubuh yang kuat, seperti lengan atas, perut dan bahu. Korbannya tidak banyak, hanya ia, noonanya dan sahabat-sahabat sekolahnya dulu.

" _Ish_ , kau ini. Lalu Haowen bagaimana? Apa ia mengerti? Atau ia tetap tidak mau punya adik? Kalau tidak bagaimana baby ini Huun,? Aku tidak mau buat Haowen sedih " Pout yang ia lakukan setelah menunduk melihat perutnya lalu mengelusnya.

" _Kkk_ , ia mengerti." SeHun memperhatikan tingkah manis istrinya.

" _Ne_?" tatap JongIn tak percaya.

"Ia mau punya adik," jelas SeHun diiringi lengkungan tampan di ujung bibirnya, "asal yang manis dan tampan seperti Mommy dan Hao katanya, jangan seperti ku." Lanjutnya tanpa niat diakhir penjelasannya.

.

.

Aroma masakan yang sudah tercium dari tangga menjadi penyambutnya di pagi hari ini. Kaki panjangnya untuk seumurannya melangkah mengikuti harum masakan seperti magnet yang menarik benda logam disekitarnya.

" _Hao harus minta maaf pada Mommy, tidak baik seperti tadi. Kasian Mommy dan adik kalau Hao begitu. Nanti adik tidak mau bermain dengan Hao kalau sudah lahir_."

Baru beberapa langkah mengkuti aroma itu, tiba-tiba terekam dalam benaknya ucapan SeHun tadi malam.

Ia tidak berani bertemu dengan Mommynya. Pasti Mommynya marah besar karena ia nakal. Hembusan napas serta pout bibirnya menandakan ia kini tengah bimbang. Ia ingin minta maaf pada Mommynya tapi ia malu, katakanlah Haowen gengsi seperti anak kecil pada umumnya yang takut dan malu mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi dilain sisi ia merindukan pelukan hangat juga masakan enak Mommynya. Haowen kan sekarang ingin makan nasi goreng khas Indonesia. Negara yang dulu keluarganya pernah berwisata ke sana. Hanya Mommynya yg bisa masak rasanya mirip dan enak seperti di sana.

" _Eoh_? Pagi Hao?" sapa JongIn tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

JongIn menghampiri Haowen dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Haowen.

"Gimana tidurnya? Nyenyak?" jari lentiknya bergerak merapihkan surai hitam Haowen. Masih dengan senyuman yang semakin membuat Haowen menyesal.

Anggukan kecil juga tatapan yang lurus ke bawah, _haah_ putranya ini sangat menggemaskan. JongIn melayangkan kecupan sayang pada bibir Haowen .

"Mommy membangunkan Daddy dulu. Hao tunggu di meja makan ya? Hanya sebentar," aura keibuan JongIn terasa begitu kuat sekarang.

Namja manis yang menjabat sebagai Mommy kini beranjak berdiri untuk melakukan apa yang diucapkannya tadi pada putranya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Haowen yang berjalan menuju meja makan tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikit pun.

"Dia masih diam?"

Tubuh JongIn terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, suara berat SeHun tiba-tiba terdengar di depan telinganya langsung. Ia yang daritadi fokus memperhatikan Haowen pasti tidak tahu keberadaan di sekelilingnya.

SeHun menatap JongIn tanpa dosa. _Ish_ , bagaimana bisa SeHun melayangkan tatapan begitu padanya. Menyebalkan. Yah, kira kira begitulah yang ada di pikirin JongIn.

"Jangan keseringan mengagetkanku. Aku masih mau hidup," JongIn kesal. Dan itu tampak lucu dimata SeHun.

"Aku tidak pernah mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang keseringan melamun," bela SeHun tak mau kalah.

" _Aish_ , sudahlah. Ayo makan," diangguki SeHun lalu melangkah meninggalkan JongIn yang kini melamun lagi menatap SeHun, "Tumben kau bangun sendiri? Sudah mandi pula," heran JongIn membuat langkah SeHun terhenti.

Beruang manisnya melangkah mendekatinya untuk berjalan bersama ke meja makan. Mata elangnya kini membalas tatapan heran JongIn padanya dengan menatap lurus ke pinggang jonin yang bergerak sexy ketika pemiliknya berjalan.

Sesampai JongIn didekatnya. SeHun mencium bibir JongIn lama dengan lumatan dan jilatan sedikit sebagai pemanis lalu berlalu begitu saja menyusul Haowen di meja makan dengan mengatakan, "karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan membiarkanku menciumu jika belum mandi."

JongIn hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah merahnya khas orang demam tinggi.

.

.

"Hun, aku mau ikut kalian bermain."

"Kandunganmu lemah, bear. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan baby. Nanti kita bawakan makanan untukmu ya?"

Rengekan yang ketiga, JongIn menghalangi kencan SeHun dan Haowen pagi ini. Sebenarnya dugaan JongIn benar, SeHun aneh sekali bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ternyata ia ingin pergi dengan Haowen entah kemana tanpa mengajak JongIn.

Kaos abu-abu polos tanpa motifnya menjadi sasaran kekesalannya saat ini. Ujung kaos tersebut diremat kuat. Kepalanya menunduk menahan tangis. Sejenak melupakan Haowen yang daritadi memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa dari teras.

"Aku janji tidak akan pulang terlalu sore. Eomma juga tadi menghubungiku nanti siang ia akan berkunjung ke sini," dibawanya JongIn ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. SeHun tidak tega melihat JongIn menahan tangis seperti ini.

"A-apa kalian mulai mengacuhkanku? Dan tidak mau ber-"

Chu~

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Saat kami pulang. Sambutlah dengan baik," potong SeHun gemas. Kenapa istrinya berlebihan sekali.

"Sejak kapan aku tidak pernah menyambut kalian dengan baik?" protesnya diselingi isak kecil

"Dad."

Kedua mata JongIn menatap Haowen yang masih setia berdiri dengan pakaian kasual dominasi biru dongker dan hitamnya. Rambutnya tidak terlalu rapih, ada helaian yang sengaja dibuat berantakan sesuai dengan modelnya. Tampan, benar-benar SeHun junior.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa, sayang," Dibalas anggukan JongIn pelan dan senyuman manis untuk Haowen. Haowen sendiri hanya melihat senyuman JongIn sebentar tanpa membalasnya sampai tangannya digenggam SeHun menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir dari tadi di depan rumah.

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya menuju teras rumah. Matanya setia memperhatikan mobil SeHun hingga menghilang di belokan Menuju kanan di perempatan arah jam sebelas dari tempat JongIn berdiri.

Kebiasaan JongIn. Menggigit kuku tanpa disadarinya ketika sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gelengan kepala menjadi tanda ia bukan patung sejak tiga menit yang lalu hanya diam dengan posisi yang sama.

 _Buanglah pikiran negatif tentang putramu, JongIn. Mungkin dia hanya butih waktu untuk mengerti yang akan menjadi kakak. Dia masih kecil. Lagipula SeHun sudah berbicara dengannya. Huft, aku iri, Haowen lebih menempel dengan SeHun meskipun tidak banyak bicara. Maafkan Mommy, Hao._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

 _RnR jangan lupa_

 _Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan sekali lagi_

 _._

 _._

Alhamdulillah kelar sudah chap ini. Maafkeun karena saya sangat lama update ini ff karena feelnya baru dapet sekarang-sekarang. sebenernya ff ini sudah tersimpan lama di laptop tapi belum diterusin hehe. terimkasih yang sudah membaca. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.


	5. Sorry,Mom

Cast :

Oh SeHun (31 y.o)

Oh -Kim- Jongin (30 y.o)

Oh Haowen (4 y.o)

Rated : K/T

Warn : Yaoi/BoysLove/Male Pregnant

Hunkai or Sekai Story!

Note : Harap maklum dengan Typo. maaf jika alurnya datar dan membosankan, saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam otak saya hehe. Saran dan Kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Cast saya hanya meminjam nama. semuanya nama pemain milik mereka dan berasal dari orang tua yang melahirkannya. Terimakasih.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

"Yasudah, Eomma pulang ne? Kau tidak apa-apa kan Eomma tinggal?"

" _Hmm_ , JongIn bukan anak kecil lagi eomma. Hati-hati di jalan."

JongIn kini tengah mengantar Soo eomma sampai depan rumahnya. Sudah jam lima sore dan Soo eomma harus masak untuk makan malam bersama suaminya, meskipun mereka punya penghasilan yang banyak Joonmyeon appa tidak mau makan masakan rumahan dari pembantu dan lagipula Soo eomma sangat pandai memasak. Masakan eommanya yang terbaik.

Sempat berpelukan dan mencium pipi gembil JongIn sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya. JongIn membantu menutup pintu mobil ketika eommanya sudah dipastikan benar-benar duduk tenang di dalam.

"Paman Song, hati-hati di jalan," pesan JongIn pada supir pribadi keluarganya. JongIn sangat dekat dengan pamannya ini, karena sejak kecil sampai masa-masa sekolah dia lah yang menjemput JongIn. Paman Song juga suka menemaninya bermain jika JongIn bosan di rumah bersama noonanya.

Tiin!

Bunyi klakson menandai mobil itu sudah jalan menjauhi JongIn yang masih berdiri memperhatikan.

Kini perhatiannya teralihkan. Jalanan di depan rumahnya tidak terlalu ramai. Seorang nenek dengan pakaian kasualnya menggenggam anak yang JongIn yakin itu adalah cucunya tengah berjalan menjauhi JongIn di trotoar seberang.

Gonggongan anjing kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jam tiga dari tempatnya berdiri. Dua ekor anjing Golden Retriever dan tuannya sedang jogging mendekat kearahnya. Senyuman diberikan oleh pria itu pada JongIn yang sangai ia kenali.

"Rajin sekali, Jim," puji JongIn saat tetangganya itu berhenti di sampingnya.

"Tentu harus, hyung. Kalau tidak, tubuhku tidak akan terjaga dan uke serta wanita cantik tidak akan terpesona dengan ketampananku," kenapa hidup JongIn dikelilingi oleh orang narsis ya Lord.

Memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban kelewat pede tetangga mudanya ini. Elusan di kakinya membuat JongIn tertawa. Salah satu anjing tetangganya ini tengah bermanja pada JongIn. JongIn menunduk untuk mengelus kepala anjing itu gemas.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, no-hyung," hampir ia kelepasan.

"Tentu saja, dia kan sering kau titipkan jika sedang pergi bersama kekasih gulamu itu," kata JongIn ketus sesekali menatap tetangganya.

" _Hehe_ , lagipula Hao menyukai anjing, kan hyung? Kenapa kau tidak belikan Hao anjing saja?"

"Hao sangat sayang pada Jey. Juga dirumah neneknya ada tiga anjing yang bisa ia bawa ke rumah kapan saja."

" _Oohh_ ," gumam JimIn menanggapi jawaban JongIn. Tetangga semoknya.

Sebenarnya JimIn sempat mendekati JongIn sebelum ia tahu bahwa JongIn sudah menikah dan punya anak berumur satu tahun, lagipula salah JongIn sendiri. Kenapa sudah punya anak tapi badannya masih kencang seperti masih peraw- eh perjaka maksudnya. Kan JimIn jadi tergoda. Tapi ketika tahu suami JongIn sangat besar badannya dan yah tampan -JimIn benci mengakui ini- sirna sudah harapan JimIn untuk menikung. Kotornya pikiranmu, Jim. Lelaki bermarga Park ini saat pertama kali bertemu memanggil JongIn noona. Dan didapat suguhan bibir ranum yang pouting lucu dan keluhan sebal JongIn tentang _first_ _impression_ orang-orang yang mengiranya seorang wanita, kalau JimIn tidak bisa mengontol hormonnya, habis sudah bibir itu.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Yoongi?" Tanya JongIn yang selalu melihat kedua pasangan itu pergi bersama.

"My sugar sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di studio, noon- eh maksudku hyung. Hehe damai hyung," seketika JongIn menatapnya garang. Kan JimIn ngeri sendiri, "Aku lanjut ya, hyung."

JongIn mengangguk dan tersenyum pada JimIn lalu melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Hanya SeHun dan Haowen yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Kemana mereka pergi, lama sekali.

Kini JongIn sedang berdiri seperti anak hilang di depan kulkas sembari menggenggam ponselnya. Tiga jam yang lalu ia menghubungi SeHun dan mereka sedang makan. Cahaya mentari menembus masuk menyinari sebagian kulit tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh keluar jendela yang terletak di samping dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin ia masak saja untuk makan malam ya itu niatan JongIn sebelum ada suara notifikasi dari ponselnya.

From : Daddy Hun

 _Sesuai janji, aku dan Haowen sedang membeli makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu. Setelah ini kami pulang. Maaf baru menghubungimu, Haowen keasyikan tadi._

"Huft, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan dan terimakasih makanan dan minumannya," oceh JongIn sesuai dengan ketikan pesan yang akan dikirim sebagai balasan dari pesan SeHun

"Selanjutnya apa yang harus aku lakukan," tanya JongIn pada debu yang melewati dirinya.

Dimasukannya ponsel hitam itu ke dalam saku celananya sebelum mengelus perut yang masih rata di balik kaos abu-abunya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja."

.

.

Haowen mendengus kesal di tempatnya ia duduk. Di depannya ada Daddynya yang sibuk bermain ponsel entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Daddy, kenapa lama sekali?"

Mereka sudah menunggu hampir tiga puluh menit untuk kue yang dipesannya. Haowen sangat benci menunggu, mewarisi sifat Daddynya.

Keluhan kesal yang berhasil ditangkap pendengaran SeHun mampu mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel. Diletakannya ponsel itu di atas meja dibiarkan tergelatak dengan layar hitam di samping paper bag berisi barang untuk seseorang di rumah yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, Hao," jawab SeHun dengan pandangan menelisik ke tempat pemesanan.

"Hao bosan, Daddy," kaki kecilnya bergerak menggantung tak nyaman. Bokongnya terasa kebas dan Haowen ingin sekali jalan-jalan atau berlari kesana kemari asal tidak duduk dengan waktu yang lama.

SeHun memperhatikan tingkah lucu Haowen. _Aw_ , ia terpana dengan anaknya sendiri. Diacaknya rambut putranya ini hingga berantakan tak menentu yang pastinya mengundang protesan dari putranya.

"Atas nama Oh SeHun."

Haowen dengan semangat 45 segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju tempat pembayaran diikuti SeHun yang membawa belanjaan mereka.

"Di sini, Imo," kaki pendek Haowen jinjit guna melihat kuenya dan juga bibi penjual. Kesepuluh jarinya tengah menahan bobot tubuhnya di meja pembatas antara pembeli dan penjual dengan kedua sikutnya yang tertekuk.

Hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang terlihat oleh sang penjual. Berbeda dengan Daddynya yang terlihat hingga bagian pinggangnya.

Bibi penjual tersenyum melihat antusiasme Haowen pada kue yang dibelinya.

" _Aigoo_ , ini kuemu anak manis," gemasnya sembari memajukan kuenya yang sudah terbungkus agar lebih terlihat Haowen.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir mungil itu. Kedua matanya beralih melihat Daddynya yang tengah membayar lalu menghampirinya sambil memasukan kartu berwarna hitam apa lah yang tidak Haowen mengerti ke dalam dompet dan memasukan ke saku celana setelahnya.

Tepat di depan Haowen, SeHun mengambil pesanannya dengan Haowen yang ikut memegangi bagian samping plastik berniat membantu membawakan kuenya sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir aman di depan toko.

"Kau senang, Son?" tanya SeHun ketika sudah di dalam mobil tengah berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Ne!" Haowen membalas mantap tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali sendu, "apa Mommy malah pada Hao, Dad?" tanya Haowen takut.

Menoleh sekilas untuk melihat keadaan putra yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus kepala Haowen kemudian.

"Memang Mommy pernah marah pada Haowen?" tanya SeHun balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Haowen.

Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih setia di elus Daddynya.

"Sarapan tadi apa Mommy terlihat mengabaikan Haowen?" tanya SeHun lagi yang sekarang fokus menyetir.

" _Ani_ ~" ujar Haowen mengingat sarapan tadi pagi.

"Mommy mengambilkan Haowen nasi goreng, kan? Mommy juga mengajak Haowen bicara."

"Ne. Tapi Hao takut, Dad. Bagaimana kalau Mommy tidak mengijinkan Hao belmain dengan adik?" kekehan tedengar mengalun begitu Haowen bertanya dengan gusar pada SeHun.

"Dengarkan Daddy, ingat kata Daddy tadi malam? Mommy itu sangat baik, dia tidak akan marah pada Haowen. Mommy akan selalu mengajak Haowen bermain dengan atau tanpa adik. Mommy akan selalu di samping Haowen, masih akan setia mendengarkan cerita Haowen di tempat latihan atau cerita apa pun. Begitu juga Daddy," Haowen terdiam menyimak penjelasan SeHun yang terdengar tidak terlalu datar dan tegas.

"Mommy akan bahagia kalau Haowen menjadi kakak yang baik, yang bisa menjaga adik nanti, mengajak bermain adik, bersahabat dengan adik sama seperti Hao bersahabat dengan Minguk hyung," SeHun melirik Haowen yang menatap lurus ke jalanan, "Mommy dan Daddy sangat menyayangi Haowen, tidak mungkin kami melupakan Haowen. Haowen kan putra tertampan yang paling diharapkan oleh Mommy dan Daddy."

Haowen terdiam cukup lama. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengerti semuanya, ingat! Haowen masih kecil.

SeHun tersenyum mengerti. Putranya pasti _blank_ mendengar ucapan panjang lebarnya itu. Bodohnya ia tidak meringkas menjadi lebih mudah dipahami anak seusia Haowen. Perbaikan untukmu .

SeHun itu tipe orang yang irit bicara tapi tidak berlaku untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia akan berubah menjadi sangat bawel ketika menjelaskan sesuatu. Apa pun akan dilakukan asal keluarganya bahagia.

Obrolan serta ocehan ringan kedua Oh berbeda generasi itu menghiasi perjalanan pulang menggantikan obrolan serius sebelumnya.

.

Benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan layar berwarna menampilkan film harian dari channel Fox Movies menjadi teman JongIn yang menunggu kedatangan dua orang tersayangnya. Oh jangan lupakan si calon adik Haowen yang juga menemani JongIn.

Kepala JongIn bersandar pada sofa. Bantal sofa diletakan di belakang pinggangnya, posisi kesukaan JongIn. Kedua kakinya tertekuk diatas sofa yang sedikit miring agar tidak menghalangi tv di depannya sedangkan kedua tangannya tertekuk diantara tubuh dan kakinya dengan jarinya yang menggenggam remote siap mengganti channel kapan saja. Tunggu, apa namja manis ini benar-benar melupakan adik Haowen dengan posisi duduk yang seperti itu.

"Pelan-pelan Hao," samar-samar JongIn mendengar sura berat SeHun seperti sedang berbisik. Mengernyitkan dahinya juga satu alisnya bergerak naik dengan sendirinya tanda ia bingung.

"Ini belat Dad," sudah dipastikan ini suara Haowen.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, JongIn segera bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah keluarga Oh. Penasaran menyelimuti JongIn sekarang karena mendengar suara SeHun dan Haowen yang heboh sendiri di luar.

Dibukanya salah satu pintu yang ada di sana. SeHun tengah membantu memegangi tempat yang terletak di bawah kue, sedangkan Haowen yang menjadi pemegang utamanya. Kue besar dibawanya. Jangan lupakan beberapa paperbag dengan logo LV dan GC menghiasi yang menjadi tanda merk barang yang mereka beli tergeletak mengenaskan tepat di bawah kaki JongIn.

Haowen mendongakan kepalanya dari kue kala menyadari seseorang menatap ia dan Daddynya dari arah pintu.

"Mommy!" teriak Haowen kaget yang juga membuat SeHun kaget hingga terpaku di tempat, "Awas, Dad," usir Haowen kemudian karena SeHun menghalangi jalannya.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan pelan mendekati JongIn yang sudah mensejajarkan tinggi dengannya. Menunduk menjadi pilihannya saat ini, ia tidak berani menatap Mommynya. Namun, matanya menangkap paperbag yang juga menghalangi antara ia dan Mommynya. Dengan tak berperike-paperbag-an Haowen menendang paperbag itu hingga menjauh sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _Eh_!" kaget JongIn.

Tak memikirkan kuenya yang hampir terjatuh untung JongIn dan SeHun sigap menahan tangan dan tempat kuenya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hati-hati, sayang," ujar JongIn mengingatkan.

Mata bulat JongIn memperhatikan apa yang dibawa Haowen. Kue black forest kesukaannya dengan tulisan 'Maafkan Hao, Mommy.' Berwarna putih di atas cokelat persegi panjang dan gambar beruang juga dua manusia salju berbeda ukuran di bawahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya JongIn lembut, matanya langsung menatap mata Haowen yang juga menataonya gugup. Namun, segera Haowen menoleh pada Daddynya yang masih setia menahan waspada sewaktu kue itu hampir jatuh lagi.

Beruang satu-satunya di keluarga itu menatap heran kedua manusia salju di depannya yang juga saling bertatapan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, mungkin bertelepati.

"Ini kue, Mom," jawab Haowen polos setelah melakukan telepati bersama Daddynya.

Kekehan terdengar dari JongIn menambah kadar kemanisan seorang istri Oh SeHun, "kue untuk apa maksud Mommy," jelas JongIn.

" _Ah_! kue untuk meminta maaf," ujar Haowen pelan, "Daddy bilang tidak apa jika Hao membelikan kue permintaan maaf kalena Haowen tidak bisa apa-apa untuk Mommy," lanjutnya ragu.

"Haowen membeli kue ini? Hao punya tabungan?"

"Ani!" sela Haowen sedikit keras, " **membelrlikan** Mommy, bukan **membelikan** ," jelas Haowen dengan menekan bagian yang diperdebatkan.

" _Ahh_ , memberikan? Bukan membelikan" JongIn baru paham. Salahkan kecadelan Haowen yang sering membuat salah paham, "memangnya Haowen salah apa pada Mommy?" netra JongIn sesekali melirik SeHun yang tersenyum kebapakan menikmati Momen indah ini.

"Kemalin Hao malah pada Mommy. Hao juga tidak mau makan belsama Mommy. Hao kemalin tidak mau bicala dengan Mommy. Hao tidak mau Mommy sedih, makanya Hao membeli kue kesukaan Mommy pakai kaltu Daddy."

Poutan Haowen mengakhiri ucapan panjang lebarnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan susah payah Haowen menatap mata teduh Mommynya.

"Haowen minta maaf Mommy, kalena Haowen nakal," lanjutnya pelan, "Hao janji akan menjadi hyung yang baik dan melindungi Mommy dan adik dali olang jahat," finalnya.

JongIn terharu dibuatnya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas sepanjang penjelasan Haowen tadi. Anaknya yang satu ini sungguh menggemaskan dan pengertian. JongIn kan jadi makin sayang.

"Kemarilah, Mommy mau menciummu."

Seakan paham, SeHun segera mengambil alih kue dari tangan Haowen. Membiarkan putranya dipeluk dan dicium JongIn. SeHun berdiri dengan mata yang tak pernah terlepas dari istri dan putranya.

"Haowen minta maaf Mommy," mohonnya lagi.

"Mommy tidak pernah marah apa Haowen tahu? Mommy hanya sedih karena Haowen menjauhi Mommy kemarin," ujar JongIn sendu tanpa melepas senyumannya. Tangannya mengelus rambut dan punggung Haowen bergantian.

"Maaf Mommy," Haowen mulai menangis pemirsa.

" _Sst_ , Mommy tidak akan memaafkan Haowen kalau Haowen menangis," dengan lembut JongIn menangkup wajah mungil putra sulungnya dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ne _hiks_ Haowen tidak _hiks_ menangis," lihat lah betapa lucunya Haowen dengan hidung dan pipi yang memerah karena menangis, juga mata yang berkaca-kaca dan sedikit memerah karena ia menguceknya dengan kasar, menahan tangisnya susah payah hingga hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar. Membuat JongIn dan SeHun tersenyum.

Karena tak tahan, dengan segera JongIn kembali memeluknya setelah memberikan kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata Haowen,"Anak Mommy pintar sekali, Mommy memaafkan Haowen sebelum Hao minta maaf."

'Tak sia-sia aku mengajaknya bermain dan ditarik ke sana sini di mall tadi. Ujungnya hanya membeli di toko pertama dan kedua. Dasar,' gumam seseorang dalam hati yang tak perlu diberitahu identitasnya.

"Jadi kalian tidak mengajak Daddy berpelukan?" interupsi SeHun menghancurkan Momen indah ibu dan anak itu.

Masih setia membawa kue di tangannya dengan tampang datar andalannya. Raut kesal tercetak jelas di sana. Jika Bawahannya di sini, mereka pasti heran melihat kelakuan atasannya yang biasa tidak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali menjadi seperti itu. Dasar Tuan Oh bermuka dua!

"Tidak usah. Ayo Mommy masuk ke lumah," ketus Haowen sembari tangannya melingkar manja di leher JongIn. Minta di gendong.

JongIn menggendong Haowen setelah terkekeh mendengar ucapan anaknya ini. Dan kalian tahu ekspresi SeHun? Sangat OOC sekali. Mukanya panik dan itu terlihat sangat jelek-Haowen yang bilang bukan aku- Haowen saja sampai menertawakan Daddynya.

"Bear, baby-"

"-tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar," potong JongIn cepat tak mau merusak mood Haowen.

SeHun bukan kenapa-kenapa. JongIn tengah mengandung _bro_ , baru satu bulan. Lemah pula, kan ia takut kalau JongIn kelelahan nanti terjadi apa-apa. Apalagi menggendong Haowen di depan begitu, perutnya pasti tertekan. Sudah badan Haowen bongsor tinggi begitu.

" _Kajja_ Mommy, tinggalkan Daddy," semangat Haowen sebelum mengingat masih ada hadiah untuk Mommynya, "Daddy kado untuk Mommy bagaimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Langsung saja bilang 'Dad, bawakan kado untuk Mommy ya' tak usah muter-muter, Hao."

SeHun memutar bola matanya malas, memasang wajah bosan. Siapa yang mengajari anaknya belajar kode-kodean seperti itu sih? Haowen itu kalau sudah bersama Mommynya pasti SeHun dijadikan orang ketiga. Ck.

" _Hehehe_ makasih Daddy, Hao sayang Daddy," ujar Haowen dengan cengesan tanpa dosa.

" _Keke_ , ambil Hao. Jangan menyuruh orang lain jika Hao masih bisa melakukannya sendiri," lerai JongIn kemudian menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya.

"Terimakasih sayang, ayo kita tinggalkan Haowen."

Ketika Haowen mengambil kado untuk JongIn yang tertendang tadi, tanpa ba bi bu lagi SeHun memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menjahili anaknya yang sendirian di sana dan menghampiri JongIn untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"DADDY! MOMMY! JANGAN TINGGALKAN HAOWEN. DAAAAAAAAD!" teriak Haowen sungguh menggelegar _ish_. _Yah_ cukup mengundang penasaran dari orang-orang yang lewat depan rumahnya. Tetangga sebelah bahkan keluar untuk melihat keadaan Haowen yang teriak tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

Lima bulan sejak Haowen marah pada Mommynya, Haowen semakin beranjak dewasa. Bukan dewasa seperti dari remaja menuju dewasa. Haowen kini lebih mandiri, selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu sendiri karena melihat perut Mommynya yang semakin membuncit. Kadang ia juga melihat Daddynya yang menemani Mommy di kamar mandi karena Mommy muntah di pagi hari. Daddy juga sering pergi malam-malam lalu pulang dengan bawa makanan yang banyak untuk Mommy, untung Mom baik, ia kadang membagi makanan untuk Haowen.

Munculah insting dalam dirinya tidak mau merepotkam Mommy dan Daddynya lagi. Ia juga sering bertanya sambil bermain jika bersama dengan Minguk hyung tentang adik. Ia jadi semakin giat latihan taekwondo agar nanti bisa menjaga adik, Mommy dan Daddynya dari orang jahat.

Itu semua terbukti, Haowen sekarang sedang UKT (ujian kenaikan tingkat) dengan ditemani Daddy dan Mommynya yang duduk memperhatikan tes-tes yang dijalani Haowen di bawah sana.

JongIn dan SeHun tengah duduk diatas, bangku penonton. SeHun setia merangkul pinggang JongIn takut terjadi apa-apa atau ada yang menyenggol JongIn. Perut JongIn sudah membesar, pakaian yang dipakainya pun ukuran big size dengan logo GC tercetak jelas di bagian Dadanya-hadiah dari Haowen- pipinya semakin gembil. Itu menambah kelucuan dari istrinya. Jika tidak ingat JongIn sednag mengandung, setiap malam mungkin SeHun sudah menghajar JongIn habis-habisan. Tau kan? /smirk/

" _Eoh_? JongIn non- ah hyung."

SeHun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ada park JimIn, tetangga pendeknya dengan sweater putih polos dan celana jeans hitamnya. Jangan lupa rambut hitamnya yang memperlihatkan sebagian dahinya.

"JimIn? Sedang apa di sini? Sini duduk," tawar JongIn ramah yang pasti langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh JimIn.

"Terimakasih hyung, halo SeHun hyung," sapa JimIn hampir melupakan keberadaan suami gebetan gagalnya ini dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja. Ck, tadi tak usah di sapa saja sekalian. Tau kan isi hati siapa yg bilang wkwk.

"Aku menemani sepupu ku hyung. Haowen ikut ukt? Ke sabuk apa?" tanya JimIn tak peduli keberadaan SeHun yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ohhh begitu. Iya dia semangat sekali ikut ukt sekarang. Lanjut ke hijau strip, jim. Kira ku kau di sini malah yang ikut ukt," ohh Tuhan, boleh tidak waktu diputar ke masa lalu agar dia yang lebih dulu menikahi JongIn bukan SeHun JimIn terpesona lagi dan lagi pada tetangganya ini. Meskipun sedang hamil, manisnya tidak luntur sama sekali.

"Sepupumu lanjut ke sabuk apa?"

Merah, hyung," jawab JimIn sembari tersenyum.

Jangan lupakan keberadaan SeHun kawan-kawan. Aura dia sudah gelap melihat JongIn tersenyum pada orang bantet itu.

JongIn dibuat takjub, "Wah, Dua tahap lagi mau ke hitam. Memangnya sepupu JimIn umur berapa?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau umurnya,hyung. Dia kelas enam."

" _Aah_ , yang mana, Jim? Kau pernah membawanya ke rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mau membawanya ke rumah. Meski pun bibirnya diam, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau diam. Aku sering dijadikan target latihannya. Sudah tau taekwondo mainnya tendangan yang pastinya sakit," keluh JimIn membuat JongIn tertawa.

Saking keasyikan ngobrol. SeHun didiamkan seperti ini bagaikan patung yang tidak diinginkan pemiliknya. Dengan wajah datar, pandangan lurus memperhatikan Haowen dibawah sana dan juga pendengarannya setia mengawasi percakapan istri dan tetangganya, ia semakin terlihat sendirian. Tak tahu kah, JongIn? Suamimu tengah cemburu.

Jengah, akhirnya SeHun mengganggu obrolan mereka yang tak berujung. JongIn sangat suka diajak mengobrol apalagi dnegan JimIn yang notebanenya adalah tetangga paling dekat.

"Nini~" panggil SeHun manja berbisik langsung di belakang telinga JongIn. Tentu saja JongIn kaget. Lagi enak-enak ngobrol tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, Dad?" sebal JongIn tak terlalu kentara.

"Ayo beli minuman dingin di luar. Panas sekali di sini," ujar SeHun sambil mengibaskan tangan ke lehernya.

"Dengan JimIn saja ya, Hun? Aku lelah naik turun tangganya," tolak JongIn halus.

Sejenak SeHun menatap JimIn yang kaget karena langsung ditunjuk begitu saja. JimIn itu agak takut dengan SeHun sebenarnya, ya meskipun ia tahu SeHun itu sangat baik. Tapi pembawaannya itu loh, membuat JimIn saang penakluk wanita dan uke jadi menciut.

"Nanti saja," final SeHun ketus.

"Ke-"

"Aku saja yang beli, hyung. Sekalian ada yang aku mau di luar. JongIn hyung mau apa?" rela JimIn keluar karena merasa aura SeHun sudah tidak enak.

"Samakan saja denganmu Jim," sepertinya JongIn tidak lelah tersenyum, ya.

"SeHun hyung?" nada bicara pada JongIn dan SeHun berbeda. Itu terasa oleh SeHun sehingga ia memandang JimIn sinis.

"Samakan dengan JongIn, asal jangan sama sepertimu."

JongIn dan JimIn serentak menatap SeHun bingung. Apa-apaan maksud orang ini. Pikir mereka.

"Bagaimana tidak sama hyung? Kan JongIn hyung mau disamakan denganku?" _Oke_ , JimIn tidak mengerti jalan pikiran SeHun ini.

"Terserah kau bagaimana caranya agar tidak sama spertimu. Seperti dinginnya lebih dingin darimu mungkin," sungguh SeHun ketus sekali. JongIn saja sampai benar-benar mengira SeHun itu aneh.

"Hiraukan saja, Jim," peka JongIn melihat JimIn kebingungan, "samakan saja, terimakasih banyak, maaf merepotkan," ujar JongIn akhirnya.

JimIn pergi setelah mengangguk. Kini, tinggal SeHun dan JongIn berdua. Niatnya ingin merangkul pinggang JongIn lagi tapi istrinya keburu berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Haowen dan membidiknya dengan kamera yang sempat ia ambil.

Dengusan sebal keluar begitu saja. SeHun dengan segera berdiri di samping JongIn dengan satu tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tempat umum, Dad," ingat JongIn sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Lalu?"

"Abaikan."

JongIn lebih tertarik dengan hasil bidikannya daripada meladeni SeHun yang manjanya sedang kumat.

"Istirahat untuk para peserta ujian kenaikan tingkat. Jam satu siang dilanjutkan kembali bagi peserta yang naik ke sabuk merah, merah strip dan hitam."

JongIn mengangkat kepalanya mencari Haowen di bawah sana. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Langsung saja Haowen berlari dengan semangat mendekati Mommy dan Daddynya yang ada di atas sana. Haowen merutuki GOR besar ini, gara-gara terlalu besar, ia jadi lama mendekat ke Mommy dan Daddynya. _Ish_.

"Daddy!" teriak Haowen dan memeluk kaki SeHun begitu sampai.

Dibawanya Haowen ke dalam gendongannya tak peduli dobok Hao yang basah karena keringat akan membuat bajunya ikutan basah, lagipula Haowen wangi.

"Ur the best, Son," puji SeHun yang daritadi melihat Haowen di uji.

"Thanks, Dad," pelukan singkat diberikan Haowen pada Daddynya lalu menatap JongIn yang tersenyum kearahnya, "Mommy!" sapa Haowen sungguh senang, Mommynya sangat cantik sekali hari ini, "Oh! HAI SAENGI!" teriak Haowen membahana. Untung gor sedang ramai jadi suara Haowen terendam.

JongIn terkekeh, Haowen lucu sekali, "Hai hyungie," balas JongIn dengan suara imutya.

Penasaran kenapa JongIn bilang hyungie pada Haowen? Karena minggu kemarin JongIn check up rutin kehamilannya. Tanpa SeHun, karena suaminya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannnya seperti biasa. Dan Haowen pun bermain dengan anjing-anjingnya di rumah eomma.

Saat check up, dokter bilang kelaminnya sudah bisa diidentifikasi meski tidak seratus persen. Ingat keinginan SeHun yang tidak mau sok sokan surprise dan Haowen yang tak sabar ingin dipanggil oppa atau hyung karena setiap menyapa adiknya ia akan menyebut dirinya berbeda-beda kadang oppa, kadang hyung.

Akhirnya JongIn ingin tahu langsung kelamin baby yang sedang dikandungnya. Dan kata dokter, ia akan menjadi teman bermain Haowen dan mewarisi ketampanan Daddy dan eommanya. Ingat! JongIn masih lelaki, right? Jadi ia tampan -JongIn yang bilang-. Mulai hari itu lah Haowen memanggil dirinya hyung saat menyapa adiknya.

JongIn beranjak mengambil minum untuk Haowen yang ada di dalam tas Iron Mannya. Dengan senang hati Hao menerimanya masih dalam gendongan SeHun.

"Telimakasih, Mommy."

"Sama-sama."

"Hao lelah?" tanya JongIn lembut yang hanya dibalas gelengan polos.

" _Nah_ , begitu dong. Haowen tidak boleh merasa lelah karena Haowen sendiri yang memilih taekwondo, _arra_?" nasihat SeHun.

"Pasti, Dad," cengiran Haowen adalah kebahagian sederhana yang Tuhan karuniakan kepada mereka sebagai orang tua.

"Tapi Hao boleh kapan pun merasa lelah kalau Hao memang benar-benar lelah. Ada Daddy dan Mommy yang akan membuat Hao semangat lagi," kata JongIn sembari menyingkirkan helain rambut lepek yang menutupi dahi putranya.

"Ne!"

"Permisi, ini ada box rice bagian Oh Haowen."

" _Oh_ ne, gamsahamnida," ucap SeHun dan JongIn hampir bersamaan.

"Gamsahamnida sabeum choi," Haowen menunduk sedikit masih di gendongan SeHun, "Dad, tulunkan. Hao malu dilihat sabeum," bisik Haowen yang masih terdengar orang dewasa di sana lalu meronta minta diturunkan.

Choi siwon. Pelatih Haowen terkekeh melihat tingkah polos murid kesayangannya.

"Jangan merepotkan orang tuamu, Haowen," ujarnya. Jangan lupakan kharisma yang menguar dari dalam dirinya.

Setelah mengiyakan apa kata sabeumnya ia memberikan botol minum pada Daddynya asal tanpa pamit dan tanpa menyentuh box rice bagiannya, Haowen kabur ke bawah lalu bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dasar anak kecil.

"Hao, makan dulu," panggil JongIn yang tidak di gubris sama sekali.

JongIn menghela napasnya, Haowen jika sudah bermain dengan teman-temannya tak ingat sekitar bahkan tak ingat kalau dia butuh makan. Ck.

"Biarkan saja, nanti kalau lapar juga balik ke sini sendiri," kekeh SeHun diangguki JongIn.

Mengingat masih ada orang lain di sekitarnya, SeHun tersenyum menatap sabeum putranya ini.

"Bagaimana Haowen saat latihan, Beum?" tanya SeHun yang juga diantisipasi jawabannya oleh JongIn.

"Oh Haowen sangat aktif dan cepat menguasai gerakan. Kalau saya perhatikan ada tekad yang kuat di matanya setiap latihan. Dia yang paling menurut dan suka membantu temannya yang kesusahan," jelas siwon sambil memperhatikan Haowen yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran terkadang saling menendang dengan temannya di bawah.

"saya harap ketika waktunya tiba. Jika Haowen mau dan diijinkan akan saya ikut sertakan jadi peserta dalam pertandingan baik poomsae(1) mau pun kyorugi(2) karena dilihat dari perkembangannya yang cepat serta sparring rutin Hao selalu terlihat unggul dibanding yang setingkat dengannya," lanjutnya membuat kedua orang tua yang sedang dibicarakan mengulum senyum bangga.

"Yasudah saya mau memberikan box rice pada murid yang lain yang belum kebagian. Permisi tuan dan nyonya Oh," pamit siwon.

SeHun dan JongIn membungkuk mempersilakan Siwon pamit dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas pelatihanannya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan. Anak seorang Oh SeHun," bangga SeHun terlalu berlebihan menurut JongIn.

"Dia anakku juga asal kau tau," sinis JongIn.

"Sumber benihnya kan dariku," SeHun tak mau kalah sepertinya.

" _Aish_ , kau menyebalkan."

Lemahnya pukulan JongIn mengundang SeHun untuk tertawa. Pipi chubbynya memerah karena malu. Lucunyaaaa... SeHun jadi ingin menggigitnya jika ia lupa kalau sedang di tempat umum.

"Akan ku pastikan Haowen sukses di karier taekwondonya sedari kecil."

"Jangan menyiksa, Tuan Oh."

"Itu janjinya, Bear."

.

.

 _Tbc/END?_

 _RnR jangan lupa yaaa  
_

 _Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan sekali lagi_

 _._

 _._

Alhamdulillah kelar sudah chap ini. Maafkeun karena saya sangat lama update ini ff karena feelnya baru dapet sekarang-sekarang. sebenernya ff ini sudah tersimpan lama di laptop tapi belum diterusin hehe. terimkasih yang sudah membaca. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.


	6. Jealous

Cast:

Oh Sehun (31thn)

Oh-Kim- Jongin (30thn)

Oh Haowen (4 thn)

Rated : K/T

note : Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk pengembangan diri dan perbaikan saya dalam menulis. terimakasih banyak atas apresiasinya.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Dua minggu setelah Haowen UKT ke sabuk hijau strip, Haowen sering berduaan bersama mommynya. Tidak dengan Sehun. Alasannya pasti pekerjaan. Sehari setelah Haowen UKT saja Sehun langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk menjalin kontrak dengan salah satu perusahaan di sana. Hal itu membuat putra sulung keluarga Oh itu rindu pada daddynya. Tidak hanya Haowen, Mommy juga sama meskipun mereka sebelum tidur selalu melakukan video call, tetapi tetap saja masih rindu kan?

Sebenarnya Jongin bukan hanya rindu. Ia juga membutuhkan bantuan Sehun dalam mengurus Haowen yang semakin hari semakin aktif. Jongin kesulitan dengan perutnya yang besar, andai saja ia tidak sedang hamil, mau ditinggal berbulan-bulan pun tidak masalah sama sekali.

Jongin memliki dua pasang orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya memang, tapi kan ia tidak bisa terus merepotkan mereka. Jongin itu mandiri dan dewasa, ya begitulah pikirnya. Namja manis ini tidak pernah sekali pun mengeluh betapa lelahnya mengurus Haowen yang sedang berada di masa aktif bermain ditambah sedang hamil.

Haowen pernah bilang ia akan menjadi dewasa dan merawat Mommy dan adiknya, itu benar. Tapi mungkin kalian akan berpikiran sama denganku, Haowen masih kecil bukan? Terkadang ucapannya hanya sekedar ucapan.

"MOOOOOMMMMM!"

"WAE?"

"BANTU HAO PAKAI DASI SAMA SEATBELT."

"KAN SUDAH MOMMY AJARKAN."

"SUSAH MOOOOOM."

"YASUDAH SINI TURUN."

"ALLA!"

Oh ayolah, kedua orang itu sudah berteriak kencang di pagi yang tentram ini.

Haowen dengan tergopoh berjalan turun menuju dapur dari kamarnya sembari membawa tas di tangan kirinya serta seatbelt yang menggantung asal di tangan kanannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan celananya agar tidak melorot. Dan jangan lupakan dasi yang ia gigit membuatnya basah di beberapa bagian.

"Mom~" panggil Haowen mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari acara memasaknya.

Setelah mematikan kompor, Jongin menghampiri Haowen dan membantunya.

Pertama, tasnya ia ambil lalu digantung di kursi meja makan.

Kedua, ia mengambil seatbelt yang sudah ia siapkan di kamar sana agar Haowen memakainya sendiri tetapi gagal. Maka dari itu Jongin membantu memasangnya di celana Haowen.

Ketiga, dasi yang digigit Haowen ia taruh di keranjang baju kotor lalu mengambil dasi yang baru di kamar Haowen lalu kembali ke dapur untuk dipasangkan di Haowen.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang Haowen tunggu Mommy sebentar, ya? Nanti kita berangkat," ucap Jongin bangga melihat putranya telah rapih.

Menyetarakan tinggi dengan Haowen itu sedikit sulit, ia butuh menopang badannya dengan kedua lututnya lalu kembali berdiri setelah selesai. Berat. Terkadang ia meringis pelan. Jangan sampai Haowen mendengarnya.

Setelah berdiri dengan susah payah juga matanya menangkap Haowen yang hanya terdiam memandangnya, ia mengusap kepala Haowen lembut.

"Gwenchana, Mom?" Tanya Haowen khawatir sembari memegang tummy baby mommynya dibalas kekehan halus Jongin.

"Gwenchana~ Hao sisir rambut sendiri bisa? Mommy sedang buru-buru, masakannya belum selesai."

Haowen berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil sisir setelah mengangguk pada mommynya. Jongin bernapas sedikit lega lalu berniat kembali melanjutkan masakannya.

"MOMMY~~~"

Baru saja menyalakan kompor, tangannya pun belum menyuntuh spatula sama sekali, suara Haowen kembali menggelegar dan semakin besar kala mendekati dapur. Dengan sabar Jongin kembali mematikan kompornya dan mendekati Haowen.

"Apa lagi, sayang?" kali ini Jongin tidak menyetarakan tingginya dan hanya menatap Haowen dari tempatnya berdiri sedangkan Haowen berada di depan pintu masuk menuju dapur.

"Tidak ada sisilnya, Mom" jawab polos Haowen dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang menunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya bermaksud menunjuk ke ruang tengah.

"Hao sudah mencarinya?" Tanya Jongin kembali.

Haowen mengikuti langkah kaki mommynya setelah menyakinyan bahwa tidak ada sisir di sana.

Berkat Haowen, kini Jongin berada di ruang tengah mencari sisir khusus Haowen. Ngomong-ngomong sisir itu selalu berpindah tempat karena pemiliknya selalu membawa sisir itu kemana-mana tergantung mommynya berada di mana. Kemarin sore Haowen dan mommynya menonton tv di ruang tengah setelah Haowen mandi.

Belum semenit mencari sisir itu sudah keliatan di mata bulat Jongin. Ingatkan Jongin jika Haowen itu pemalas. Salah satunya mencari benda yang ia taruh sembarangan.

Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil sisir yang sudah jelas tergeletak di atas karpet berbulu.

"Akh," ringisnya pelan, "Hao tolong ambilkan," niatnya Jongin ingin mengambilnya sendiri tapi perut besarnya menghalangi.

"Ini," hao memberikan sisir hijau yang telah diambilnya. Dan diterima Jongin dengan senang hati.

Ujung-ujungnya Jongin juga yang menyelesaikan seluruh urusan Haowen.

Dengan bantuan paman Song, Jongin berhasil turun dari mobilnya. Begitujuga Haowen yang belum cukup tinggi untuk bisa turun sendiri.

"Gamsahamnida, Paman Song," ujar Jongin sembari membungkukkan badannya. Diikuti Haowen dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya, Tuan Muda."

"Paman sudah dari dulu sekali ku bilang jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda. Cukup Jongin saja," tak sadarkah Jongin kini mempoutkan bibirnya, Haowen sampai terkekeh pelan melihat mommynya yang sangat imut itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Tidak ada Paman, sekali lagi terimakasih."

Begini lah Jongin. Selalu saja berterimakasih bahkan meminta maaf secara berlebihan. Pada orang yang sudah kenal lama seperti Paman Song saja begini apalagi pada orang asing.

Mata bulatnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan tubuh Paman Song. Lelaki itu memasuki mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobil. Dirasa sudah jauh dan tidak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu, dengan menggenggam tangan mungil putranya Jongin jalan memasuki gedung putih yang terlihat sederhana namun elegen itu.

Secara bersamaan kedua kaki berbeda ukuran itu menapakkan kakinya di dalam gedung. Mata sipit warisan daddynya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Luas. Sangat malahan. Banyak sekali orang dewasa yang tak ia kenal, ada juga anak seukurannya yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Namun, Tangisan kencang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat bocah -mungkin hyung bagi Haowen- tengah menangis tersedu. Haowen pikir dia tampan, tapi karena wajah anak itu memerah dan basah karena air mata, Haowen menarik kata-katanya.

"Hao?" panggil Jongin.

"Eoh?" respon Haowen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namja yang berperan sebagai ibu di keluarganya diam mencari tahu apa yang berhasil menarik perhatian putranya. Dirasakannya pada tangannya jika genggaman mungil itu mengerat. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap lembut punggung tangan kecil yang masih setia di genggamannya semenjak dari rumah.

"Ayo ke sana," ajak Jongin kala mendapati objek perhatian putranya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Haowen mengikuti langkah mommynya hingga berhenti di tempat hyung yang sedang menangis. Bukannya menenangkan, mommynya malah terlihat berbincang dengan seseorang yang lagi-lagi tak ia kenal.

Menghiraukan mommynya. Kaki kecilnya bergerak ragu mendekati hyung itu. Entah mengapa tangan kecil Haowen terulur mengusap bahu lebar hyung yang tidak ia ketahui siapa dia.

Wajahnya menunjukan raut khawatir, lihat saja dahinya yang mengeryit itu. Sudah beberapa menit Haowen menenangkannya tapi hasilnya malah sebaliknya. Lama-lama ia kesal juga. Dengan gemas jari mungil Haowen malah bergerak mencubit pipi hyung yang sudah berubah merah sepenuhnya.

"Appoohh! Huks huks!"

"Uljimaaa~ Kenapa tidak belhenti-henti nangisnya," poutan menjadi akhir dari protesannya.

Berdecak sebelum menjauhi hyung yang malah menangis makin kencang. Haowen kasihan sih, tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama. Haowen sudah tahu masalahnya, Hyung ini dilarang orang tuanya untuk les Taekwondo saat melihat gedung pelatihan taekwondo menuju ke sini. Dan kini ia berniat mancari Mommy agar membantu membujuk orang tua hyung ini.

"Moooommmmmmm~~~~" Panggil bocah itu dari jarak yang terbilang jauh, mengundang perhatian orang sekitarnya. Tapi belum juga mendapati sautan seperti biasanya.

"Oh? Bukankah kau Haowen? Putra Kim Jongin?"

Kepalanya mendongak. Sontak tatapan Haowen berubah menjadi lebih kesal. Ia sedang sibuk. Sibuk mencari mommynya yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Belum mendapatkan jawaban, pria berjas dark blue itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si kecil. Bukan tatapan ramah atau menyenangkan yang didapatkannya, melainkan datar. ' _Persis sekali_ '. Membuatnya berdecak pelan.

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa? Mana orang tuamu?" mungkin dengan senyuman bocah ini akan luluh, tapi tidak sama sekali. Masih sama seperti tadi. Datar.

"Molla," ketus.

Helaan napas pelan keluar diiringi dengan senyuman. ' _Sabar, anak kecil_.'

Kembali berdiri lalu meletakan gelas yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke meja yang tertutupi kain putih di sampingnya. Sempat ia mengelap tangan kirinya ke celananya sebelum mengulurkannya ke depan wajah yang tak asing baginya lagi.

Oh lihatlah ujung bibir Haowen yang terangkat singkat, dengan wajah super datarnya, matanya menampakan hidup segan mati tak mau. Mata yang sempat teralihkan kini kembali pada spotnya. Pria yang tak ia kenal ini sok akrab sekali.

Menatapnya dari atas –meskipun harus rela ia mendongak- hingga ke bawah. Tidak ada sedikit pun yang bisa Haowen kenali dari orang ini.

Mood Haowen sedang jelek ditambah diganggu. Tak peduli sedang dimana dan siapa lawannya, dengan kekuatan penuh kaki kanan miliknya terayun sampai ke panggul pria tersebut. Badannya memutar dengan kaki kirinya yang berhasil menendang tangan yang tadi terulur.

"Oh Haowen!"

Kuda-kudanya kandas kala matanya mendapati Mommy dari bagian kanannya yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat, terlihat sedikit kesusahan. Tak memperdulikan pria asing di depannya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya Tuhan."

Jongin terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya. Oh ayolah, Haowen habis menendang temannya di acara reuni seperti ini. Terlihat tidak terdidik sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku dan putraku. Ya Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan cepat Jongin membantu temannya yang sedikit kesusahan untuk bangun itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah. Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih" yah, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sempat tangan Ravi tadi menyentuh tangan Jongin. Hwehehe, halus.

"Maafkan aku, biar aku obati ya? Aduh bagaiman ini, Ravi maaf," penyesalan dan tidak enak hati menjadi kabar yang menggambarkan keadaan Jongin saat ini.

"Tidak usah. Aku oke, Jongin," tatapan memohon dilayangkan Jongin begitu saja. Ravi ini berbohong, bangun saja tadi agak sulit, masih bilang tidak apa-apa.

Jangan lupakan bocah ini kawan. Kekhawatiran dan perhatian Jongin pada pria yang Haowen baru ketahui namanya Ravi ini tak luput sedikit pun dari pandangannya.

"Mommy~~" tangan mungilnya menarik tangan namja yang telah mengandungnya itu menjauh dari orang tersebut, "Jangan pegang-pegang mommy!" Haowen kembali memasang wajah bete plus poutannya.

"No, Haowen!"

Haowen ingin menangis saja rasanya. Mommynya menatapnya tajam dan sedikit membentaknya. Ia siap menangis. Tapi ia malu karena semua orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hiks hiks," baru sesenggukan Jongin segera memeluk Haowen. Mengecup-ngecup wajahnya berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Maafkan Mommy, jangan menangis," kalimat itu keluar bagai rapalan doa.

Hao memeluk leher Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Isakan masih terdengar di telinga Jongin. Usapan lembut ia berikan.

"Mianhe menganggu kalian. Maaf," Jongin menundukan kepalanya sedikit kepada teman-temannya yang merasa kasihan melihat Haowen menangis begitu.

"Anakmu terlatih dengan baik Jongin!"

"Pertahankan nak."

"Kau dan Sehun harus bangga punya putra pemberani sepertinya kkkk."

"Setelah ini kau harus periksa ke dokter, Ravi. Terdengar dari suaranya itu cukup menyakitkan."

Semua orang kembali sibuk ke kegiatannya masing-masing seperti sedia kala setelah melontarkan kekagumannya kepada Haowen.

"Hao minta maaf, ya? Jangan seperti itu pada orang lain, kasihan Paman kesakitan," bujuk Jongin meskipun Haowen belum benar-benar reda isakannya. Gelengan menjadi balasannya.

"Wae? Hao tidak baik melakukan kekerasan kepada orang lain apalagi lebih tua dari Haowen."

"Paman itu hiks menyebut Mommy, Kim Jongin hiks. ommy Haowen bukan Kim Jongin, tapi huks Oh Jongin. hiks hiks, Paman juga pegang-pegang hiks Mommy. Mommy juga hiks hiks lebih sayang Paman dalipada Haowen tadi hiks Haowen dimalahi Mommy huwaaaa."

Baiklah kita biarkan mereka tenang dulu.

"Mommy kenapa mau sih?"

Sejak keluar dari mobil, Haowen ngomel-ngomel. Padahal sudah di jelaskan Jongin berkali-kali. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di rumah. Jongin tengah mengunci pintu utama. Saat ia membalikan badannya, ada Haowen yang menatapnya sebal dengan tangannya yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

Helaan napas terdengar, Jongin berjalan melewati Haowen. Jongin sedikit malas meladeninya, karena pertanyaan Haowen sama itu itu saja. Sudah tadi di sana Haowen tidak sopan. Haowen itu kalau begini mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Tidak peduli sekitar, semaunya.

"Ish, Hao nanti akan lapor ke Daddy," ancam Haowen.

"Mau lapor apa, hm?" Tanya Jongin sembari duduk di sofa. Dan menyuruh Haowen untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Bukannya duduk di samping Jongin, Haowen mendekatinya hanya sampai berdiri di depan Jongin. *ngarti kan?* "telpon Daddy, Mom," minta Haowen.

Tak mau urusannya semakin panjang, Jongin menuruti saja permintaan putranya ini. Diberikannya ponsel itu yang sudah siap menerima sambungan dari seberang sana. Baru Haowen mau duduk kala Sehun sudah mengangkat video callnya.

" _Hallo Ha-_ "

"Daddy! Hao mau lapol!" potong Haowen tidak sabaran. Bahkan ia sampai berteriak. Sedangkan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

" _Lapor apa? Mana Mommy?_ " Tanya Sehun penasaran. Di sana ia tak bisa melihat Jongin, karena hanya wajah penuh Haowen yang terlihat di ponsel.

"Masa Mommy tidak jadi menelepon Paman Song untuk pulang ke lumah," adu Haowen.

" _Hm? Lalu Hao dan Mommy pulang dengan siapa?_ " terdengar dengan jelas ada nada tidak suka dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Naik mobil Lavi-"

"-Paman Ravi, Hao," potong Jongin tidak diperdulikan Haowen.

"-Kata Bibi Jinli, Mommy itu mantannya Lavi. Tadi Lavi juga pegang-pegang Mommy, makanya hao tendang saja agal tidak pegang-pegang Mommy lagi. Eh malah Hao dimalahi mommy suluh meminta maaf. Hao kila kalau Hao minta maaf, lavi lavi itu tidak mendekati Mommy lagi, malah tadi lavi itu ajak Mommy pulang saat Mommy ingin menelepon Paman Song," tidak sopan sekali anak ini. Ck.

" _Lavi? Ravi?_ " Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Nde! Lavi," angguk Haowen mantap, "Mantan itu apa, Dad?" kini Haowen yang penasaran.

" _Mommy mana, Son? Daddy mau berbicara sebentar_ ," alih Sehun.

Dengan setengah hati Haowen memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Hao tidur ya? Nanti sore Mommy bangunkan," titah Jongin sembari mengelus puncak kepala putra sulungnya dan diangguki.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, Haowen sudah berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, "Mom, mantan itu apa?"

"Nanti mommy kasih tau kalau hao mau tidur dan jangan lupa ganti piyamana, ne?"

"Hmm, Allaseo. Janji ya mom, ah! Jangan lupakan hyung ya, Mom."

" _Oh Jongin?_ " Jongin tersentak kaget. Ia lupa Sehun belum memutuskan sambungannya.

Telrihat di sana Sehun memasang wajah datar, agak menyeramkan sebenarnya, tapi Jongin sudah tidak terlalu takut, " _Bisa jelaskan?_ "

"Dia menawarkanku pulang bersama, Hun. Dan ternyata rumah kami searah. Jadi sekalian saja, daripada Paman Song harus berputar dulu untuk ke tempat reuni. Awalnya aku menolak melihat Haowen seperti tidak suka dan takut merepotkan, tapi ia bilang tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Kalau begitu aku jadi tidak enak hati untuk menolak," jelasnya.

" _Duduk dimana?_ " ketus sekali, ck.

"Belakang bersama Haowen," jawab Jongin lembut sembari memainkan bajunya.

" _Hah, yasudah. Asal kalian selamat sampai tujuan. Lain kali jangan mengiyakan ajakannya_ ," pada dasarnya sehun ini tidak suka berbicara di telepon dan lebih suka bertatap langsung jadi ya… dikhlaskan saja, lebih rincinya nanti, _"….. Dan aku akan pulang dalam 3 hari. Siapkan dirimu_ ," seringai menjadi objek yang dilihat Jongin kala menatapnya beralih menatap ponsel kembali.

"Pasti, kau mau apa? Biar aku masak."

" _Tak perlu masak_."

"Lalu? Mau kue? Nanti aku beli,"

" _Siapkan saja tubuhmu. Tak usah yang lainnya. Sepertinya kau butuh hukuman karena pulang bersama pria lain selain Aku, keluarga ku, keluargamu, dan… paman song_ ,"

"Sehun~~" rengekan Jongin keluar begitu saja.

" _Aku tidak dengar. Bye bear. I love you_ ," senyuman Sehun mampu menghangatkan hati Jongin yng sudah di landa rindu ini.

"Aku sedang hamil, Mesum!"

" _Foreplay dan memberikanku service juga tidak apa_." Menyebalkan sekali, kan?

"Ck, Hate you more,"

" _Kkkkk, baiklah ku tutup karena ada rapat dua menit lagi_ ,"

Tutttt-

"Hahh aku lupa bertanya kan, dasar Albino Mesum."

.

.

End

* * *

RnR jangan lupa hehe, karena itu sangat memberikan saya semangat dalam menulis. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. terimakasih banyak


	7. Daddy!

Cast:

Oh Sehun (31thn)

Oh-Kim- Jongin (30thn)

Oh Haowen (4 thn)

Rated : K/T

note : Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk pengembangan diri dan perbaikan saya dalam menulis. terimakasih banyak atas apresiasinya.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

" _Bear, aku akan pulang hari kamis. Bilang pada Haowen aku membawa barang titipannya_."

"Siap Daddy, kkk. Mau dijemput atau dengan Paman Ki saja?"

" _Hmmm, sepertinya tidak usah. Aku tidak mau ada hal yang terjadi padamu. Utamakan baby dan aku yakin Haowen akan menjadi sangat merepotkan mengingat sekarang dia sangat aktif. Dengan Paman Ki saja._ "

"Ya, Hao tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Kau yakin tidak mau dijemput?"

Senyuman mengembang memecah kedinginan yang terpati jelas di wajah tegasnya, " _tentu saja. Dengan kau menyambutku di rumah aku pasti senang. Jadi jangan coba-coba memberikan kejutan di bandara sana. Arra_?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rencana ku, huh?" JongIn melempar pandangannya asal. Dia kesal sungguh.

" _Aku mengenal dirimu dengan baik, Bear. Kkk, mana penerus ketampanan ku_?"

Menggerakan jari lentiknya membuat pandangan di layar ponsel itu berubah. Terlihat di sana Haowen bersama anjing kesayangannya, Jey, tengah bermain. Tidak bermain sih, mereka tengah menonton Iron Man 2 dengan Haowen yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jey yang semakin besar badannya itu tengah berbaring di atas karpet berbulu yang lembut. Nampak juga kaki JongIn di sana, memakai celana yang membuat paha mulusnya tereskpos.

" _Mengapa kau pakai celana begitu_?" protesan keluar spontan dari seberang sana.

JongIn mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, "huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Kalau ada orang lain datang bagaimana_?" oke, JongIn menangkap wajah kesal SeHun.

"Ya aku terima dengan baik," jawab JongIn polos.

" _Dengan baik bagaimana_?"

"Ya tamu harus diperlakukan dengan baik, kan?"

" _Ck, maksudku kau menerima tamu dengan pakaian seperti itu_?"

"Astaga, SeHunie. Siapa yang mau datang ke rumah jam delapan malam begini. Lagipula pintu dan gerbang sudah dikunci."

Haowen menolehkan kepalanya ke kamera. Dia melihat Mommynya yang memasang wajah sebal sembari menatap ponselnya membuat putra pertama keluarga Oh ini penasaran.

"Kenapa, Mom?"

Mata bulat itu bergerak menangkap sosok Haowen di sana, "Ah, sini Hao," dengan segera Haowen mengikuti ajakan Mommy untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan pasti Jey mengikutinya.

"DADDY!" Teriak Haowen begitu duduk di samping JongIn dan menangkap wajah daddynya yang terlihat tidak memakai baju itu sehingga bahu lebarnya terekspos.

Camera ponsel JongIn sudah berubah seperti semula. Menjadi kamera depan, " _Kkk, Hello, Son. Sedang apa_?" SeHun kembali tersenyum begitu melihat Haowen.

"Menonton Ilon Man belsama Jey."

Karena Hao malas memegang ponselnya, jadi JongIn yang tetap memegang ponselnya dengan camera yang menyorot Haowen. Bocah itu menyandarkan badannya pada lengan kiri JongIn yang langsung disambut rangkulan pada tubuh Haowen dan memberikannya kecupan kecil pada puncak kepalanya. Tak mau diabaikan Hoomannya, Jey menyelip (?) diantara tubuh Haowen. Secara alami kedua tangan Haowen memeluk Jey. Jadilah ketiganya saling berpelukan.

" _Wah! Ada Jey_?" sebenarnya SeHun sudah tahu, tapi sudahlah.

Haowen menggangguk semangat sembari tersenyum, pelukan pada tubuh Jey bahkan mengerat, "Kemalin, Makie Hyung main ke sini mambawa Jey. Belsama seseolang, cantik sekali, manis. Nanti kalau Hao beltemu lagi dengan teman Makie Hyung, mau Hao suruh menginap saja, temani Hao main di sini belsama mommy dan Jey," cerita Haowen dengan antusias. SeHun sedikit terkejut, Mark berani membawa seseorang ke keluarganya? Hm, mencurigakan.

" _Loh, lalu Makie Hyung bagaimana_?"

"Bialkan saja, kan Makie Hyung ada glanma dan glanpa. Kalau di sini Cuma ada mommy saja, Hao jadi kesepian," pout Haowen sembari menggesekan dagunya pada kepala Jey. Melupakan bahwa daddynya akan pulang ke rumah.

"Kenapa hanya teman Makie Hyung? Kan kalau ada teman Makie Hyung dengan Makie Hyung jadi tambah ramai?" JongIn yang diam dari tadi jadi ikut bertanya, ia penasaran.

"Teman Makie Hyung baik, cantik, aah Hao tidak tahu pokoknya cantik. Hao suka melihat wajahnya hehe, kalau Makie Hyung Hao bosan. Sudah seling melihat."

" _Siapa nama teman Makie Hyung_?"

"Nana!" jawab Haowen penuh semangat membuat Jey tersentak dan berlari kembali duduk di atas karpet.

" _Nana? Wanita_?"

"Ne! tapi lambutnya pendek," kata Haowen.

"Ani, dia namja. Na Jaemin namanya, Hao mendengar Mark saat memanggilnya Nana. Makanya Hao ikut-ikutan," konfirmasi JongIn. Ia sedikit mengetahui tentang namja cantik nan sopan itu, "Mark mengenalkannya padaku. Baru sebagai teman," lanjut JongIn dengan kekehan pada akhirnya.

"Namja? Aniya, Mom. Nana Noona yeoja," sangkal Haowen cepat.

"Namja, Hao."

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi cantik sekali sepelti Mommy," pasrah Haowen mengundang tawa dari ponsel JongIn. percaya lah SeHun tahu jika istrinya itu tidak suka dibilang cantik. JongIn hanya mendengus sebal mendengar pengakuan polos Haowen yang diiringi tawa menyebalkan SeHun.

"Daddy kapan pulang?" Tanya Haowen menyamankan posisinya.

" _Hari Kamis. Kenapa? Hao merindukan Daddy_?"

"Melindukan? Apa itu melindukan, Hao tidak mengelti," Haowen tengah berbohong. Tsundere seperti mommynya.

" _Daddy bawa pesanan Haowen. Apa Haowen benar tidak merindukan Daddy_?"

"Yehet! Cepatlah pulang," girang Haowen, "Mom, apa kita menjemput Daddy?" Tanya putra SeHun sembari mendongakan kepalanya, menatap JongIn. Mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir daddynya.

"Daddy bilang tidak usah."

"Aish, Daddy tidak selu," protes Haowen lalu berlalu begitu saja. Menghampiri Jey yang setengah sadar Karena mengantuk, "Mom bagaimana ini?" Tanya Haowen yang tengah berdiri menatap remot tv dengan banyak tombol yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Sini," JongIn meletakan ponsel dipahanya yang sedang dirapatkan itu. Terlihat dari bawah, SeHun memperhatikan bagaimana lembutnya JongIn mengajarkan fungsi tombol yang baru diketahui Haowen itu.

"Gomawo, Mom." Dan Haowen kembali tenang menonton film di sana.

"Istirahat gih. Wajahmu tampak melelahkan," sungguh JongIn bukan mengusir, ia hanya khawatir.

" _Kalau ada kau di sampingku mungkin aku takkan kelelahan_ ," kerdus memang.

"Aku serius tuan Oh. Kau tidak menawan lagi."

" _Memang kenapa kalau aku tidak menawan hm? Mau bagaimana pun masih banyak yang terpesona denganku._ "

"Tentu saja aku mencari yang lain," jawab JongIn cuek.

SeHun tersenyum di sana, " _Lakukan sesukamu_ -"

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuan," sela JongIn dengan senyum manisnya.

"- _dan tunggu aku di sana karena aku membeli beberapa mainan yang mungkin tidak kau sukai tapi sangat aku sukai_ ," lanjut SeHun dengan senyuman yang telah berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan.

Mendengarnya JongIn pura-pura menguap, "Kau bilang apa Tuan? Sepertinya aku mengantuk sekali. kau tahu, energy ku habis karena mengurus rumah dan Haowen. Jadi sepertinya aku harus tidur. Mimpi indah Tuan Albino Mesum yang Terhormat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari SeHun, JongIn segera memutus sambungan video callnya. Gila, apa yang tengah dipikirkan SeHun itu, ia tengah mengandung astaga.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Haowen, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Bocah itu tidak akan mendengarnya karena ia sudah setengah sadar, suara dari speaker pun besar bahkan bassnya dan super bassnya diatur hampir full atas dasar kemauan tuan muda Oh.

Matahari baru saja menampakan wujudnya, hitam di atas bahkan belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan langit, beradu bersama menciptakan warna khas pagi yang indah. Haowen sudah berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur membelah kesunyian lorong rumah, ia melihat maid di sana dengan setelan baju hitam dan putih yang rapih tengah berdiri melakukan sesuatu yang membelakangi pintu dapur.

Tak mau ambil pusing, putra pertama keluarga Oh itu memasuki dapur lalu menaiki kursi khusus dirinya dengan susah payah, masih dengan baju piyama berwarna hijau toska polosnya. Diam di sana tanpa ada niatan mengganggu maid yang sangat keluarga Oh percaya, Bibi Ahn namanya. Sembari menggerakan kakinya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, seperti biasa.

"OMO!"

Wanita tua berumur lima puluh tahunan itu terkejut kala ia memutar badannya berniat mengelap cucian piring yang sudah ia bersihkan. Namun, matanya melihat Haowen yang duduk tenang di sana sembari memperhatikannya dengan tatapan polos namun datar yang tak pernah hilang itu.

"Hao sedang apa di sana?" dibiarkannya cucian itu tergeletak di counter dapur, Bibi Ahn segera menghampiri Haowen yang tersenyum menantinya.

"Menunggu salapan," aku Haowen polos. Ia tidak masalah dengan panggilan Bibi Ahn padanya, karena daddy dan mommynya yang bilang untuk semua pekerja di rumah agar memanggil Haowen cukup dengan namanya saja. Haowen juga lebih suka dipanggil namanya daripada dengan embel-embel Tuan Muda oh. 'Sangat libet,' katanya.

"Tumben sekali bangun pagi? Mommy Hao belum bangun?" bingung. Tentu saja. Jarang-jarang Haowen bangun pagi. Sangat pagi malahan. Biasanya Haowen maupun daddynya bangun jika JongIn sudah bangun, dan JongIn masih satu jam lagi jadwal bangunnya.

Haowen menggeleng membuat rambutnya yang berantakan ikut bergoyang, "Hao tidak mau mengganggu Mommy, Mommy mukanya cape."

Inginnya sih Bibi Ahn merapikan rambut Haowen, tapi ia masih tahu diri, "Haowen sudah cuci muka?," gelengan menjadi jawaban, "kata mommy Bibi Ahn tidak boleh memberikan Hao sarapan kalau Hao belum cuci muka dan sikat gigi," lanjutnya.

Pout di bibir diberikan Haowen sebagai responnya, "Baiklah," pasrahnya lalu turun dari bangkunya dengan bantuan Bibi Ahn, "Hao mau pancake ya bibi. Pakai selai stawbeli," ujar Haowen bersamaan dengan kegiatannya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Bibi Ahn, Haowen segera meleset menuju kamar mandi kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Seketika pernyataan muncul dalam benak Bibi Ahn, 'di dapur pun ada kamar mandi dan peralatannya pun komplit untuk keluarga Oh.'

Bisingnya alarm berhasil menganggu tidur namja manis yang akan memiliki anak kedua itu. Mengucek matanya sebelum duduk lalu menyibakan selimut yang telah melindunginya dari dingin semalam. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan sekitar, sebelahnya kosong. Pasti, SeHun tidak ada di sana selama dua minggu tiga hari sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang SeHun, JongIn jadi ingat SeHun berangkat dari jepang jam enam pagi. Dan dia baru bangun jam tujuh. Benar saja, saat JongIn memeriksa ponselnya terdapat beberapa pesan masuk dari suaminya.

' _Bear, kau sudah bangun aku baru sampai bandara_ ' 4.03am

' _Aku sedang boarding. Jangan lupa sarapan, Bear._ ' 4.25am

' _Apa kau sungguh belum bangun? Aku merindukan mu._ ' 5.01am

' _Tuhan, 2 jam perjalanan akan sangat membosankan tanpamu dan Haowen._ ' 5.26am

' _Mimpi indah sayang, aku segera berangkat. Tunggu aku di sana._ ' 5.37am

' _Jangan coba-coba ke bandara!_ ' 5.38am

JongIn tesenyum membaca pesan-pesan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, Kau lihat jamnya? Sungguh niat sekali oh SeHun ini berangkat pagi. Begitu rindunya ia pada keluarga kecilnya.

Tanpa membalas pesannya karena JongIn tahu pasti SeHun berada di dalam pesawat mana mungkin pesannya masuk, biasanya juga kalau SeHun sudah ada di bandara Incheon dia akan mengiriminya pesan lagi. Ia bangun dari duduknya untuk mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan.

Lengkingnya suara tawa yang tidak asing di telinganya mampu membuat JongIn mengernyitkan dahinya. Sempat ia melihat jam di dinding masih menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, dan ia mendengar suara putra sulungnya? Mempercepat langkahnya susah payah mengingat tummy baby yang semakin besar menuju sumber suara yang membawanya kearah dapur. Hilang sudah rasa penasarannya kala ia memasuki dapur dan mendapati Haowen tengah bercanda bersama Bibi Ahn. Haowen yang duduk di bangkunya dan Bibi Ahn yang duduk di kursi samping Haowen. Keduanya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran JongIn sampai JongIn duduk di depan mereka.

"MOMMY!" teriak Haowen senang.

Bibi Ahn Nampak terkejut begitu merasakan kehadiran JongIn. Ia lantas berdiri di samping Haowen karena merasa tidak sopan duduk di kursi makan majikan disaat ada majikannya. Senyuman canggung diberikan kepada JongIn yang malahan menyuruhnya duduk kembali dan bilang agar tidak sungkan duduk bersama mereka. Yah, Bibi Ahn bisa duduk di kursi karena di suruh Haowen menemaninya sembari menunggu JongIn tadi. Atas permintaan tuannya, Bibi Ahn kembali duduk di hadapan JongIn.

JongIn bisa merasakan jika Bibi Ahn tidak enak padanya dan seperti merasa bersalah serta enggan untuk kembali duduk. Tapi JongIn kan tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang berlebihan, ia mau seluruh pekerja di rumhanya menganggap keluarganya seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Jadi ia abaikan saja apa yang Bibi Ahn pikirkan. Ingat? JongIn bisa membaca pikiran.

"Hao tumben sudah bangun?" hanya ada dua jawaban dibenak JongIn. Haowen lapar dan Haowen ada janji atau rencana jalan. Kalau yang pertama sih tidak masalah, yang kedua ia tidak begitu yakin karena Haowen kemarin tidak bilang apapun padanya. Masalah ia bisa membaca pikiran, JongIn yakin kalau jawabannya pasti-

"Hao mau jemput Daddy ke bandala baleng Paman Ki," -Kan. JongIn benar. Padahal Haowen saja tidak tahu kapan Daddynya sampai di korea.

"Daddy bilang kan tidak usah menjemput Daddy. Kita tunggu di rumah saja, ne?"

Haowen merubah raut wajahnya dalam sekejap dari girang menjadi datar, "kan hanya Hao dan Paman Ki," protesnya.

"Aniya, nanti kasihan Paman Ki. Biarkan Paman Ki saja yang menjemput Daddy, arra?" JongIn tahu membujuk Haowen tidak semudah membujuk anak kebanyakan. Keras kepala, like his daddy and mommy

"Andwae…. Hao tidak akan nakal dan nulut sama Paman Ki. Boleh ya, mom? Hao lindu sekali dengan daddy," oh tidak, tatapan itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan airnya.

JongIn diam sejenak, ia melihat Bibi Ahn yang menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak bisa membantu, "Daddy kan bawa titipan Hao. Kalau Hao tidak nurut dengan Daddy nanti titipin Hao akan dibalikan kepada penjualnya," yahh, untung saja ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya.

Sekarang Haowen yang diam. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja. Kepalanya ia letakan di antara lipatan tangannya. Bersiap untuk menangis. Ia bingung, harus memilih titipannya atau menemui Daddy secepatnya.

"Tapi Hao mau beltemu Daddy," ujarnya dengan sesenggukan kentara sekali bocah ini menahan tangis.

JongIn beranjak dari duduknya dan mempersilakan Bibi Ahn kembali melaksanakan tugas lainnya. Urusan Haowen biar ia yang selesaikan, ia tidak mau menambah pekerjaan orang lain. Ia sempat bertanya tentang Hao yang sudah sarapan atau belum pada Bibi Ahn.

Begitu Hao mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat JongIn mendekatinya, ia merentangkan tangannya minta gendong dan dianggupi JongIn. Urusan perutnya belakangan. Hao harus didahulukan.

"Hao ingin bertemuu Daddy?" ulang JongIn.

"Ne _hiks_. Hao lindu Daddy."

"Janji tidak akan nakal dan tidak merepotkan Paman Ki?" JongIn mulai luluh. Lagipula yang janji kan dirinya bukan Haowen jadi tidak masalah kan?

"Nde! Hao _hiks_ tidak akan nakal _hiks hiks_ Hao nulut sama Paman Ki _hiks hiks_ ,"

"Yasudah. Hao mandi, ne? Namja jangan cengeng. Nanti Daddy tidak suka melihat Hao nangis," kalau begini JongIn harus gimana lagi.

Haowen mengangguk di bahu sempit JongIn. setelahnya ia berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarnya –lagi- untuk membersihkan dirinya diikuti JongIn yang menyiapkan pakaian untuk Haowen.

Haowen dan Paman Ki kini tengah menunggu SeHun di terminal 2 F3 kedatangan luar negeri. Sebelum ke sini mereka sempat melihat jadwal kedatangan di layar led sekitar bandara. Sudah empat puluh tiga menit mereka menunggu di sana dan Haowen mulai kelelahan, ia menggenggam tangan Paman Ki sembari menyandarkan badan bongsornya untuk seumurannya itu ke kaki panjang Paman Ki. Paman Ki tadi mengajak Haowen untuk duduk di dekat situ, tapi dasarnya kepala batu, Haowen tetap mau menunggu di sana. Ia juga tidak mau di gendong Paman Ki karena takut merepotkan, ia sudah berjanji pada mommnya agar tidak merepotkan paman.

Tapi beda lagi ceritanya kalau sekarang. Duduk diam saja dia tidak betah apalagi berdiri diam. Haowen yang tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya dan matanya tetap focus kearah pintu bandara tempat orang keluar itu kini sudah beralih menuju manapun.

Haowen menyelidiki bahwa bandara semakin lama semakin ramai. Paman Ki memperketat pengawasan pada Tuan Muda Oh satu ini. Dia bawa anak majikan yang masih kecil, kalau hilang habislah nyawanya. Terlalu lebay si, Keluarga Oh itu baik-baik. Cuman Paman Ki saja yang overthinking.

Meskipun terhalang beberapa kaki orang dewasa, balok besar berisi bermacam-macam minuman itu mampu tertangkap oleh mata sipit nan tajam Haowen. Tanpa memperingati Paman Ki terlebih dahulu, Haowen menarik tangan Paman Ki agar berjalan bersamanya menuju kesana.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke sana," ujar Haowen sembari menunjuk tujuannya.

"Hao tidak boleh meminum itu kata mommy," sesampainya di sana dan Paman Ki baru menyadari tujuan Haowen, ia segera melarang Hao untuk meminumnya.

"Tapi Hao haus." Mohon haowen

Entah siapa yang salah, di rumah tidak ada yang mengingatkan untuk membawa minuman dan makanan untuk Haowen.

"Kita cari susu di sana saja, ne?" bujuk Paman Ki.

"Andwae, Hao mau ini yang walnanya hitam tutupnya melah," pilihan yang bagus Hao. Dia merengek dan Paman Ki bingung. Kalau tidak dituruti nanti nangis, kalau dituruti bocah seumuran Haowen tidak dianjurkan atau disarankan untuk meminum soda.

"Mommy bilang kan tidak boleh."

Deg.

Suara bass yang dalam mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Paman Ki yang tadi jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Haowen segera berdiri dan tersenyum menatap tuannya. Sedangkan Haowen berteriak senang dan memeluk kaki panjang lelaki itu. Kini Haowen berada dalam gendongannya.

"Daddy!" gumam Haowen beberapa kali. Ia sangat senang melihat daddynya. Rindu sekali lah dia.

Memberikan senyuman kepada Paman Ki yang menawarkan membawa trolley barangnya menuju parkiran mobil tanda ia setuju. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Haowen yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Mereka hanya bertiga karena asisten Sehun sudah pamit duluan. Asistennya itu dijemput kekasihnya, Sehun juga mengerti pasti mereka saling rindu, jadi Sehun memberikan libur padanya tiga hari.

"Hao mulai tidak nurut dengan mommy, hm?" Tanya SeHun memperhatikan Haowen dan jalannya secara bersamaan.

Tahukah kamu? Saat-saat seperti itu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Seseorang yang tampan tengah menggendong bocah yang tak kalah tampannya. Dengan wajah yang mirip pasti mereka berpikir 'daddyable dan my future husband'. Dan yah, mereka sedikit kecewa juga karena lelaki tampan itu sudah punya anak yang artinya dia sudah menikah. Kalah cepat njehaha.

"Habis Daddy lama kelualnya. Hao Haos," rengeknya.

"Memang Hao tidak bawa minum?"

"Ani. Hao lupa. Mommy sudah meletakan minum di meja luang tamu tapi Hao lupa," diakhiri Haowen dengan cengirannya.

Setelah menunggu Paman Ki memasukan barangnya, ketiganya memasuki mobil dengan SeHun yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi dan Haowen berada di pangkuannya. Tidak mau pisah dari daddynya.

"Mommy di rumah sendirian?"

"Ani, Ada Jey dan Bibi Ahn. Katanya Makie Hyung mau main ke lumah nanti sole. Jadi Mommy tidak sendilian,"ujar Haowen pelan

Sejujurnya SeHun terkejut akan kehadiran Haowen di bandara. Ia menemukan Paman Ki dan Haowen pun karena ia melihat tubuh Haowen yang sangat ia kenali. Ia berpikir bahwa hanya Paman Ki saja yang akan menjemputnya mengingat ia telah bialng pada JongIn agar tidak ada yang menjemputnya kecuali Paman Ki. Karena tak mau rasa penasaraannya semakin memuncak, ia langsung dekati keduanya dan benar saja. Ada putranya yang tengah memohon pada Paman Ki yang kebingungan. Senang dan khawatir dirasakannya secara bersamaan.

"Apa Haowen merepotkan, Paman?"

Paman Ki menoleh sekilas ke arah SeHun yang menatapnya, "tidak sama sekali, Tuan. Tuan muda sangat antusias bertemu dengan Tuan. Bahkan saat saya tawari gendong dan duduk di kursi pun Tuan Muda tidak mau. Takut Tuan tidak lihat katanya."

Jari besar SeHun bergerak mengelus surai hitam legam putranya yang bersandar nyaman di dada lebar daddynya. Mata sipitnya Nampak sayu. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. SeHun tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan Paman Ki. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu JongInnya di rumah.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

RnR jangan lupa hehe, karena itu sangat memberikan saya semangat dalam menulis. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. terimakasih banyak


	8. Pesanan Hao

Cast:

Oh Sehun (31thn)

Oh-Kim- Jongin (30thn)

Oh Haowen (4 thn)

Rated : K/T

note : Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk pengembangan diri dan perbaikan saya dalam menulis. terimakasih banyak atas apresiasinya.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Deru suara mesin mobil menggelegar di halaman depan rumah. Jongin yang mendengarnya berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ke sana begitujuga Bibi Ahn.

Sehun yang menutup pintu sembari menggendong Haowen menjadi objek pertama yang Jongin lihat ketika sampai di tempat tujuan. Terlihat juga Paman Ki yang tengah mengeluarkan koper berwarna dark blue milik Sehun dari bagasi mobil.

Bibi Ahn membantu Paman Ki membawa barang yang Jongin sendiri baru sadar begitu banyak _paper bag_ dengan _brand_ terkenal menjadi hiasan yang dibawanya. Di tangan Paman Ki juga ada.

Bibi Ahn adalah kepala asisten rumah yang datang di jam 6 pagi dan pulang jam 8 pagi. Meskipun ia seorang kepala asisten, tugasnya hanya di bagian dapur, Chefnya Keluarga Oh. Bibi Ahn selalu menjadi korban asisten rumah jika Jongin tengah ngidam.

Contohnya saat Jongin ingin makan corndog _extra_ pedas buatan Sehun di jam 9 malam. Alhasil Sehun terpaksa meminta tolong pada Bibi Ahn yang baru pulang 1 jam dari rumahnya. Bukan itu saja, setelah selesai memasak, dapur menjadi kacau karena Sehun yang bersikeras hanya mau dibantu dengan arahan jadi Bibi Ahn tidak campur tangan dalam masakannya. Jongin jadi tidak mau makan di meja makan begitu melihat keadaan dapurnya. Namun, pada akhirnya Bibi Ahn bersama Sehun yang membersihkannya, corndognya pun ikut dibersihkan.

Ada juga dua asisten rumah lain yang memiliki bagian dan tugasnya masing-masing, seperti Bibi Shin yang mengurus belakang rumah, ia berperan banyak dalam menata tanaman di rumah ini sehingga terlihat indah. Bibi Bai sendiri mengurus dalam rumah seperti menyapu dan lain-lain. Bersama wanita kelahiran Tianzin Cina ini lah Haowen maupun Sehun bisa menggunakan kemampuan Bahasa Mandarin-nya sedangkan bersama Jongin Bibi Bai menggunakan Bahasa Korea. Kalau Paman Ki adalah supir pribadinya Keluarga Oh.

Semua asisten ini ada saat Jongin mengandung. Sehun tidak mau Jonginnya kelelahan. Kecuali Paman Ki.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang tersenyum menantinya. Oh, baru 2 minggu ditinggal saja Jongin terlihat bertambah manis dan cantik di waktu bersamaan. Ditambah pipinya yang semakin gembil membuatnya tampak lebih muda.

Chu~

Kepala keluarga itu segera memeluk istri-suami- kesayangannya setelah mendaratkan kecupan penuh rindu di kening. Lalu keduanya memasuki rumah dengan obrolan ringan menjadi pengiringnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Tubuhmu terlihat lelah, ayo aku temani. Sebelumnya tidurkan Haowen di kamarnya dulu," ujar Jongin sembari memperhatikan raut kelelahan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Lalu ketiganya beranjak menuju lantai dua.

.

.

Jongin tengah merapikan _paper bag_ di kamarnya saat lengan kekar itu melingkari di perutnya. Tidak usah menengok ke belakang siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi yang punya lengan kekar di rumah ini? Hanya Sehun seorang.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin setelah menghentikan kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Hmm."

Sesuatu membebani pundak kanan Jongin. Terasa lancip. Beberapa detik kemudian sentuhan itu berubah menjadi kecupan membuat Jongin menggeliat pelan.

"Lepas dulu, ku hangatkan masakannya. Bersihkan mukamu dulu sana," titah Jongin halus sembari memperhatikan suaminya.

"Kau apakan leher ku, huh?" sangsi Jongin ketika merasakan nyeri di satu titik lehernya.

"Tidak ada."

Setelahnya Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu membalikan tubuh Jongin. Mengangkat dagu istri manisnya dan memberikan ciuman manis di bibir tebalnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," aku Sehun di sela ciumannya.

Hanya ciuman biasa setelah lima belas detik saling menempal. Sehun menaikan tingkat kelevelan dibantu lidahnya yang mulai menjilat juga bibirnya yang menghisap dan mengulum bibir Jongin. Keduanya tersenyum tanpa melepas pagutannya.

Lengan jenjang Jongin melingkari bahu tegap Sehun memberi sinyal untuk tidak segera menyudahi kenikmatan ini dan menunjukan ia juga sangat merindukan suami tampannya ini. Tentu saja dipahami Sehun dengan sangat baik. Meskipun begitu, masih ada jarak diantara keduanya dikarenakan perut besar Jongin.

"Mommy..."

Jongin segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Haowen tengah mengucek mata kanannya lalu terlihat tengah memfokuskan pandangannya.

Sempat terdengar geraman pelan berasal dari Sehun yang ditanggapi Jongin dengan kekehan. Haowen berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu memeluk perut besar Jongin.

"Mom lapal~"

Haowen merengek dengan suaranya yang parau seakan menganggap angin lalu kejadian barusan. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan muka bantalnya. Lucu sekali membuat siapapun yang melihat ingin segera membawanya pulang.

"Oke, ayo kita makan," tangan Jongin bergerak merapikan rambut Haowen sembari mengelus lembut kepalanya lalu mengecupnya.

"Bersihkan mukamu dulu. Kami tunggu di bawah," ujar Jongin setelah memusatkan perhatiannya kembali menuju suaminya, "jangan pasang muka begitu di depan putramu, kau baru beberapa jam di rumah," goda Jongin melihat Sehun kesal dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hmmm," gumam Sehun dengan matanya yang menatap Haowen datar tengah mengusel di perut pujannya, "kenapa Hao harus melakukan itu?"

Haowen yang merasa terpanggil mendongkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya, "apa, Dad?"

Jongin rasakan ada hawa-hawa tidak jelas mulai mengerubungi sekitarnya, "Hao nanti ke bawah bersama Daddy, ne?" kalau begini lebih baik Jongin mengundurkan diri. Hehe.

Kedua lelaki lain dengan perbedaan umur dan status itu menanggapi Jongin yang terlihat buru-buru keluar.

"Hao kenapa, Dad?" heran Haowen.

"Tidak jadi. Hao kenapa jelek sekali?"

" _Hng_? Bisa ulangi, Dad? Sepeltinya telinga Haowen belum benal," Haowen mengernyitkan dahinya bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang menggosok kedua telinganya.

"Memang Hao dengar apa?"

Sehun menggendong Haowen menuju kamar mandi, lelah juga ia berbicara sembari menunduk.

"Daddy bilang Hao jelek."

"Memang, makanya Daddy tanya."

" _Eung_? Daddy benelan bilang Hao jelek?"

Sesampainya di kamar mandi kamar Sehun-Jongin, Sehun mendudukan Haowen di _washtable_ dengan tubuhnya yang saling berhadapan, membelakangi cermin di belakang tubuh Haowen. Sedangkan Haowen terus memperhatikan Sehun.

"Yes, Son."

"Dad tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Sepeltinya Daddy halus masuk buku lekol dunia."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sekilas saat mengambil pembersih mukanya, "lekol?" lalu ia kembali menuju _washtable_ untuk membasuh wajahnya lalu membersihkannya menggunakan pembersih.

"Ne, rlrlekolrl," tekan Haowen berusaha menjelaskan karena ia tahu pelafalan huruf 'R'nya masih kurang.

"Kenapa?" Sehun penasaran juga.

Jari mungil Haowen tampak lucu saat mengelus dagu runcingnya yang juga mungil dengan matanya yang memincing menatap Sehun membuat yang ditatap ikut menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kalena Daddy olang peltama yang bilang Hao jelek. Nanti Hao bilang pada Mommy untuk temani Hao mendaftalkan nama daddy di buku lekol dunia."

.

.

"Perusahaan di sana sudah kembali normal?" Tanya Jongin sembari mengambilkan lauk yang dipinta Haowen terus-terusan.

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi, "kerjasama dengan SEGA hampir saja gagal saat ku mendengar kabar itu. Ck, aku sangat terkejut. Pikiran ku jadi kemana-mana, tetapi saat aku mengingat kau dengan Haowen pikiranku langsung kembali tenang dan focus kembali."

Sehun datang ke Japan awalnya memang ingin menjalin kontrak dengan SEGA. Tetapi ia harus menetap lebih lama di jepang karena ada masalah dengan cabang perusahaannya di sana. Karena itu juga Sehun memberikan waktu libur untuk asistennya.

Keluarga Oh kini tengah makan malam mungkin disebutnya makan tengah malam karena jam di dinding menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih. Haowen setelah bangun dari tidurnya saat menjemput daddynya dan berakhir di kasur kamarnya langsung latihan taekwondo karena jam 1 siang kamis dan selasa adalah jadwalnya. Pulang dari latihan pukul 5 Haowen langsung menuju kamarnya dan kembali tertidur, entah lah mungkin Haowen memang kelelahan.

Sedangkan Sehun tidur bagai mayat. Bayangkan, dari jam 12 sampai malam jam 10 ia baru bangun. Mungkin Sehun juga benar-benar kelelahan karena setahu Jongin, Sehun tidur hanya 3-4 jam di sana tiap harinya. Saat dipaksa Jongin untuk tidur lebih lama Sehun tidak pernah mau karena pekerjaannya akan lebih lama selesainya.

Kembali ke dapur.

Namja manis satu-satunya di meja makan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sehingga tercipta tatapan jahil di sana, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak ingat kalian apalagi namja kecil di sana yang merengek meminta pesanannya, aku tidak akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya juga kerjasamanya mungkin gagal dan aku pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Haowen berkedip polos dengan mata sipitnya menatap bergantian kedua orang tuanya, sesunguhnya ia tidak paham yang tengah keduanya bicarakan tapi mendengar kata pesanan dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Dad, pesanan Hao mana?"

"Pesanan?" Haowen mengangguk semangat bahkan sekarang ia mengabaikan makanannya yang beberapa menit sebelumnya terus-terusan minta tambah.

"Memang Hao minta pesanan pada daddy?" Tanya Jongin kalem.

" _Eung_ … memang Daddy tidak beli?" Tanya Haowen sedikit sedih.

"Beli apa?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

" _Ishh_ Daddy…." Rengek Haowen dengan mukanya yang mulai merengut.

"Mommy tadi merapikan barangnya Daddy. Cuma ada pakaian Daddy, kok," pancing Jongin ikut-ikutan.

"Benalkah?" konfirmasi Haowen sekali lagi.

"Ne," jawaban dari Mommy ditambah anggukan dari Daddynya yang notabene nya tidak pernah bohong membuat mood Haowen benar-benar turun.

Tidak ada lagi antusias di matanya. Kepalanya menunduk memandang makanannya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan tanpa minat. Nafsu makannya telah terbang entah kemana.

Jongin bangun dari duduknya menuju dapur dan membuka cabinet untuk mengambil sesuatu di sana. Ia kembali ke bangkunya dan memandang Haowen yang masih sama dengan posisinya.

"Hao, mau coba makan pakai sumpit?" tawar Jongin dibalas gelengan oleh Haowen.

"Yakin?" Tanya Sehun yang juga memperhatikan Haowen.

"Ne. libet," gumam Haowen hamper tak terdengar.

"Kalau sumpitnya begini masih tidak mau?" tawar Jongin kembali.

"Sumpit tidak ada bedanya, Mom. Sama-sama dali kayu walna coklat dan kulus," ujar Haowen tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Sayang sekali. Berarti Mommy dan Daddy saja yang sama sumpitnya."

Haowen menegakan kepalanya dan memandang mommy dan daddynya bergantian dengan raut kebingungan, "Sumpit semuanya sama, Mom," tegas Haowen sekali lagi.

"Benar, kah? Sumpit milik Mommy ada ukuran nama Mommy, Daddy juga. Jadi kita punya sumpit yang tidak mungkin dipakai orang lain. Tadinya Daddy mau berikan pada Haowen biar kita punya sumpit masing-masing dan berbeda dengan sumpit kebanyakan. Tapi Haowen tidak mau, sepertinya kita berikan saja pada baby nanti." Jelas Jongin dengan nada kecewa sebagai pengembangannya.

Jongin meletakan sumpit itu di samping piringnya lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya begitujuga Sehun yang menatap sekilas Haowen lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

Keduanya tahu Haowen tengah menimbang pikirannya. Ini ide Sehun karena putranya tidak mau makan dengan sumpit, sangat ribet dan susah katanya dulu saat beberapa minggu belajar dengan diakhiri tetap memakai sendok bahkan pernah hampir pakai tangan. Haowen hanya mau makan menggunakan sendok dan temannya, garpu. Pisau juga kadang dibutuhkan, Jongin dan Sehun tidak mau tangan putranya terluka karena pisau saat makan, makanya mereka kembali mengajarkan menggunakan sumpit.

"Sumpitnya ada nama Haowen?" Tanya Haowen pada akhirnya diangguki Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ne. Hao mau lihat?" Tanya Jongin sembari memberikan sumpitnya, "ini dari Daddy."

Haowen menatap daddynya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan khasnya, datar. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati dan di pikirannya Sehun tidak datar kok. Lagipula datarnya saat ini berlandasan sayang kepada putranya.

Tangan pendek itu menerima sumpitnya dan melihat ukiran di tubuhnya. Sumpit kayu berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan ukiran 'ハオウエン' memanjang kebawah. Tulisan Katakana itu telah diterjamahkan Sehun sebeleumnya yang berarti "Haoeun" atau Haowen. Pada pasangan sumpitnya terdapat lambang kepala kuda menyamping dimana itu merupakan lambang Keluarga Oh. Kuda yang berarti 'kebebasan, kecerdasan dan kekuatan'.

Lelaki termuda di ruangan itu melihat sumpit orang tuanya, Sehun berwarna hitam pekat sedangkan Jongin hitam kebiruan. Haowen baru sadar kedua orang tuanya menggunakan sumpit yang berbeda.

"Mommy dan Daddy sama?" respon Haowen diangguki keduanya.

"Ne, Hao suka?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Haowen kembali terdiam merasakan sumpit itu di genggaman tangannya. Sumpit ini rasanya berbeda, dulu ia belajar menggunakan sumpit plastic dengan gambar Iron Man menjadi penghubung di antara kedua sumpit. Yang ini tidak ada penghubungnya, warnanya juga bagus, ukirannya juga apalagi ukirannya itu namanya sendiri menjadikan sumpit itu sepenuhnya milik Haowen. Sumpitnya pun lebih pendek dari sumpit plastic dulu.

Haowen suka.

Tapi-

"Pesanan Hao bagaimana?"

"Pesanannanya datang jika Haowen makan menggunakan sumpit itu," bujuk Sehun.

Haowen kembali terdiam-

"Bagaimana calanya?"

-Haowen tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Sudah lupa.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan lalu seakan dikomando keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

.

.

Sehun selesai menidurkan Haowen kembali. Mata tajam pria itu menangkap jam digital di meja nakas samping kasur putranya.

01.49am

Jarang sekali Haowen tertidur di atas jam 9 malam. Pengecualian untuk malam ini. Setelah selesai makan tengah malam, Haowen langsung membanjiri pertanyaan juga menagih janji Sehun untuk membawa pesanannya.

Lelaki pucat itu mengecup lembut putra kesayangannya sembari mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu

Flashback

"Dad, mana Paman Pengilim Balangnya?"

Tanya Haowen setelah menghabiskan makannya. Ia langsung beranjak turun dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sehun. Menarik-narik tangan kekar Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya ke depan rumah –menunggu pengirim barang-.

"Hao, cuci tangan dulu dan biarkan Daddy habiskan makannya," tegur Jongin pelan melihat perilaku Haowen.

"Kajja!" ajak Jongin yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk Haowen genggam dan mengikutinya untuk cuci tangan.

Haowen bingung sekarang. Sesudah ia cuci tangan ia memang mengajak daddynya untuk menunggu pengirim barang. Tetapi ketika Haowen menariknya ke depan rumah, Sehun menahannya dan menjelaskan pesanannya ada di kamar mommy-daddy.

"Kenapa ke sini, Dad? Pamannya ada di sini? Memang boleh masuk lumah olang sembalangan?" Tanya Haowen saat menaiki tangga bersama Sehun.

"Memang ada yang bilang pesanan Haowen dibawa Paman Pengirim Barang, _hm_?" Tanya Sehun balik dengan lembut sembari memperhatikan langkah kaki putranya. Meskipun Haowen sudah hampir berumur 5 tahun, apa salahnya mengawasi anak sendiri.

Oh junior itu terdiam tengah mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan Sang Daddy dan Mommy, " _Nothing_ ," putusnya ketika sudah memasuki kamar.

Sehun membawa Haowen untuk duduk di kasur, "Hao tutup mata, ya? Biar pesanannya datang," dan seperti biasanya, Haowen menurut.

Jongin masuk ke kamar saat Sehun sedang mengambil beberapa dus berbagai ukuran dari _paper bag_ terbesar yang di bawanya dari Japan. Alasan Jongin tidak bersama mereka ke kamar karena ia harus membersihkan piring kotor dan meja makan, lagipula Haowen sudah menarik-narik Sehun seusainya cuci tangan.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Jongin setelah menutup pintu dan mendekati Sehun yang terlihat sedang kerepotan.

"Mom?" oceh Haowen karena mendengar suara halus Jongin membuat kedua lelaki dewasa itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Bantu aku menyusunnya saja, buat melingkari Haowen," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Masih lama, Dad? Apa ada Mommy?" Tanya Haowen tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar lagi sayang," jawab Jongin sekaligus memberi tahu bahwa dirinya ada di sekitar Haowen.

"Kenapa lama sekali," gerutu Haowen kesal.

Meskipun Haowen anak yang baik dan patuh kepada orang yang dianggapnya pantas dihormati, sifat menyebalkannya tidak bisa dibantahkan lagi. Semua orang tidak sempurna bukan? Begitu pun Haowen. Di dasari gen dari kedua orang tuanya, tercipta lah pribadi baik Haowen yang tampak bersiar. Pribadi buruknya tak mau kalah, ia menujukannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak suka menunggu seberapa singkatnya itu sekalipun.

Di tengah merapikan dus berbagai bentuk itu, Jongin menggeleng maklum. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum kemenangan menyadari sifatnya diwarisi dengan baik kepada putranya.

Sudah teruji. Haowen adalah 96,sekian% -nya Sehun.

"Hao buka ne?"

Pertanyaan Haowen sukses membuat Sehun kalap, "Sebentar lagi, Son. Astaga tidak sabaran sekali, huh?" Jongin sih hanya terkekeh pelan sembari memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada dus-dus itu lalu berdiri menuju kasur dan duduk sedikit lebih jauh di samping Haowen.

"Lama sekali, _ish_. Sepelti menunggu gililan UKT saja."

Tatapan datar menjadi tanggapan Sehun terhadap pernyataan Haowen barusan, "UKT saja sombong," kesalnya menanggapi.

"Tentu saja, kalau Hao UKT kan Hao naik sabuk," balas Haowen tak mau kalah masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Naik sabuk saja tidak perlu UKT, Daddy juga bisa naik sabuk."

Akhirnya Haowen membuka matanya, lelah juga menutup mata di waktu yang lama di saat kau tidak mengantuk apalagi Haowen orangnya penuh energy, "Daddy tidak akan bisa naik sabuk, Daddy kan tidak ikut Taekwondo."

"Loh? Memang naik sabuk harus ikut Taekwondo saja?"

Haowen menatap sinis daddynya yang sudah berdiri sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana piyamanya. Haowen tak mau kalah. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menengadahkan kepalanya. Tidak menyadari sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Lalu? Daddy ikut latihan apa? Daddy kan hanya kelja di luangan kantol," sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir cepat.

"Memang daddy kerja di kantor."

"Telus bagaimana naik sabuknya?"

"Daddy juga kalau ke kantor kan pakai sabuk, tinggal di naikan saja sabuknya ke perut atau ke dada bisa. Memang Hao saja yang bisa naik sabuk, hm?"

Haowen terpaku dengan wajah blanknya. Apa-apaan daddynya ini?

"Mommy juga pernah pakai sabuk di lehernya. Hao kalah tinggi sabuknya dengan Mommy," lanjut Sehun 50%nya benar.

Jongin melotot, "Sehun!"

"Mwo?" Tanya Sehun tanpa dosa.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas sembari menghela napasnya malas. Ia seperti nyamuk jika bersama suami dan anaknya ditambah ucapan absurd Sehun yang out of character itu.

"Daddy tijel," gumaman Haowen terdengar Jongin membuatnya menahan tawa.

" _Hah_? Apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak mendengar.

"Daddy TIJEL!" teriak Haowen.

"Tijel?"

" _Huh_? Daddy tidak tahu?"

"Tentu saja, apa itu? Daddy baru dengar."

"Itu bahasa dali negala yang nasi golengnya enak. Tijel itu tidak jelas." Jelas Haowen

"Tidak jelas?"

"Ne, Daddy tidak jelas." Ujar Haowen penuh penekanan.

" _What the_ -"

"Sehun, jaga ucapan depan anak ku!" teguran Jongin membungkam Sehun sesaat.

" _Ish ish ish_ … Daddy seling ke lual negeli tapi tidak tahu? Daddy kudet," kata Haowen semakin menjadi saat mommynya berada di pihaknya.

"Kudet? Apalagi itu?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak menyangka akan ada bahasa alien lagi yang keluar dari mulut putranya. Kali ini bukan Sehun saja yang tidak tahu, Jongin juga tidak tahu.

"Kulang Update," jawab Haowen dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Hell!" umpat Sehun spontan.

"Sehun." Tegur Jongin kembali.

"Hell? Hell itu apa?" Tanya Haowen penasaran.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Haowen menatapnya dan Sehun menanti jawaban.

"Cari saja di google." Jawab Sehun sekenaknya mengundang pelototan Jongin.

"Yasudah, Daddy pinjam ponselnya." –kan. Kalau begini Jongin harus segera menyudahinya.

"Haowen sudah tidak menunggu pesanannya?" pertanyaan Jongin berhasil menarik perhatian Haowen.

"Masih, Mom! Mana mana?" Tanya Haowen antusias sampai-sampai bergoyang dalam duduknya.

"Hitung sampai tiga menggunakan bahasa mandarin lalu lihat ke bawah."

" _Hng_? Kenapa harus menghitung?"

"Agar pesananan Hao datang sesuai yang Hao mau."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan mommynya, bola mata coklatnya menuju ke bawah. Ia mendapati berbagai miniature Avengers tersusun tertata rapi menutup jalannya keluar dari setengah lingkaran itu.

"Sifat penasaranmu akan segala hal sudah menurun padanya, bear." Komen Sehun yang mendapati Haowen tidak menurut pada Jongin.

"WOWWWWW!" teriak Haowen sedikit terlambat karena ia harus meneliti semua miniaturenya.

Ayolah, miniature favortinya ada semua di situ, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Ant Man, Thor, Loki, Spider Man, Black Widow, Docter Stranger, Jarvis, Black Panther, Vision dan Scarlet Witch bahkan ada Thanos dan juga sarung tangannya. Tapi ada yang paling mencolok di antara semuanya, sebauh miniature kereta api berwarna biru dengan senyuman di wajahnya berada di tengah tepat bersebelahan dengan iron man yang masih terbungkus rapi, Thomas. Haowen terus-terusan meneliti kembali.

"Daddy? Ini semua pesenan Haowen?" Tanya Haowen tidak percya.

"Ne, Hao suka?" Tanya Sehun balik sembari tersenyum sebenarnya tidak di jawab juga Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya dengan melihat eksperinya saja sudah tertebak. Tapi sesuatu itu lebih enak jika mendengar dari bibirnya langsung bukan? Karena menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan pikiran kita belum tentu benar.

"Hao sangat suka." Girang Haowen sembari meneliti semua miniaturenya lalu mengeluarkannya dari bungkusnya, "sepeltinya Hao halus membuang buku di lak lalu diganti Avengers Team," monolog haoweh.

"Hm? Tidak perlu di buang. Nanti Daddy beli rak baru untuk menyimpan Avengers Team milik Haowen," ujar Jongin diangguki Haowen dengan semangat membara.

Jongin tersenyum mendapati putranya terlihat begitu bahagia. Karena jujur, mungkin Jongin baru pertama kali melihat Haowen sesenang ini sampai putranya bisa teriak begitu.

"Bilang apa, Hao?"

"Telimakasih Daddy! Xie xie Daddy! Gamshamnida daddy! Aligatou daddy! Thank you so much Saddy!Salanghae Daddy! Love you Daddy!" Haowen rela melompati miniaturenya untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menggendong putranya, "Sama-sama, Son," kecupan diberikan bertubi-tubi pada pipi gembil nan lembut milik Haowen.

"Mulai sekalang Hao akan makan pakai sumpit!" ikrar Haowen mantap dengan mata yang menatap penuh mata Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Hao tidak mau mengecewakan Daddy dan Mommy!"

"Baiklah, Daddy pegang ucapan Hao."

" _Hng_? Bagaimana calanya ucapan bisa dipegang? Ada sesuatu alat kah yang bisa memegang ucapan?"

Jongin mengelus perut besarnya sambil memandang Haowen dengan senyuman. Ia bersyukur Haowen tumbuh cerdas dan mudah-mudahan putra keduanya juga sama dengan Haowen.

"Maksudnya, Daddy akan selalu mengawasi Haowen. Terutama saat sedang makan. Harus pakai sumpit. Kalau tidak berarti Haowen tidak membuktikan ucapan Hao,"

"Berarti pegang ucapan itu ketika sedang makan?"

" _Kkk_ , bukan, Sayang. Pegang ucapan itu Haowen harus membuktikan apa yang Haowen bilang. Seorang laki-laki harus bertindak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Jika ya maka ya, jika tidak ya tidak. Hao harus konsisten dan jangan gampang berubah pikiran. Pikirkan dulu matang-matang baru mengambil keputusan dan berani mengucapkannya lalu membuktikannya agar Hao di percaya orang lain."

"Haowen bukan rekan kerjamu, Sehun." Komen Jongin menanggapi nasihat panjang lebar Sehun yang Jongin yakin tidak sepenuhnya Hao mengerti.

"Ohhh." Angguk Haowen membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Hao menegrti?"

"Tidak." Pengakuan polos Haowen mengecewakan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Son," ujar Sehun sembari mengecup kening putranya. Terdengar seperti ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Suatu saat kapan, Dad?"

Baiklah. Biarkan kedua orang itu menjawab banjiran pertanyaan Haowen. Dan menikmati waktunya bermain bersama dengan miniature baru putranya.

Flashback end.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar dan melihat Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _head bed_ dengan kakinya yang lurus tertutupi selimut.

"Hao sudah tidur?"

"Sudah." Ujar Sehun sembari memasuki kakinya ke dalam selimut, melakakuan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Aku sudah di sini. Tidurlah!" suruh Sehun lembut. Jarinya mengelus pipi gembil Jongin lalu beralhir mengelus rambutnya. Sehun tahu Jongin kelelahan, karena sudah waktunya Jongin tidur ditambah ia tengah hamil besar.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? Memperhatikan tidurmu." Sungguh jawaban yang sangat tidak dinantikan.

Blush~

"Aish. Malam!"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia suka saat Jongin malu begini. Lihat saja, sebagai istri seharusnya sebelum tidur memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada suaminya, Jongin tidak. Seharusnya sebagai istri tidak boleh memunggungi suami, Jongin malah memunggunginya.

"Ohh kenapa kau memunggungi orang tampan sepertiku?"

"Enyahlah kau Sehun." Jutek Jongin menanggapi.

"Ow. Kejam sekali istri sexy ku ini."

Plak!

"Sehun!"

Sret!

Setelah aksi menepak ditambah remasan pada bokong sintal istrinya, dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sehun sudah berada di atas Jongin, mengukung tubuh istri manisnya agar tidak bisa bergerak kemana-kemana.

"A-apa-apaan. M-minggir!"

Oh lihatlah pipi memerah itu! Semburatnya berhasil menambah kadar kemanisan seorang Oh Jongin.

"Yakin kau ingin aku minggir?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"T-tentu saja!" Jongin ini tsundere sekali, Sehun jadi gemas.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan," ujar Sehun serius membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Apa?" Jongin jadi penasaran.

"Tentang Haowen."

"Ada apa dengan Haowen?" Jongin mulai panic. Setahunya Haowen tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

"Kau tahu sete-"

"-langsung ke intinya saja!"

" _Ey_ , tenanglah!" jemari Sehun bergerak menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening istrinya.

"Haowen kenapa Sehun?"

"Aku telah mengamati Haowen."

" _Hng_? Aku juga. Tapi tidak ada yang salah."

"Oh Jongin. ini menyangkut masa depannya," Jongin diam. Sehun tampak serius.

Mata bulat Jongin menatap Sehun penuh penantian. Entahlah _, feeling_ nya terasa tidak enak. Entah ini karena efek ia bisa baca pikiran atau memang benar ada sesuatu terjadi.

Dengan usahanya untuk focus meski sulit karena benaknya tengah dipenuhi tentang Haowen, Jongin berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada netra cokelat Sehun. Berusaha membaca pikirannya.

"Sepertinya Haowen akan menjadi namja yang tampan dan gagah seperti ku mendegar ceritanya menendang Ravi," Sehun yang sudah paham dan berpengalam akan gerak-gerik Jongin segera mengutarakan pikirannya.

Dan pernyataan tersebut membuyarkan focus Jongin, "Hng?"

"Aku merasakan tubuhnya semakin hari semakin berat. Bukan karena lemak, tapi tubuhnya semakin keras. Yah aku tahu itu ototnya mulai berkembang. Sekecil itu saja sudah mulai ada otot apalagi sudah remaja dan dewasa," oceh Sehun.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menggidikan bahunya lalu menatap mata Jongin, "Haowen akan tumbuh lebih gagah dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kekar dari badan ku. Aku yakin."

"Memang kau gagah?" Tanya Jongin entah benar-benar tidak menyadari kegagahan Sehun atau hanya berniat menggoda.

"Apa kau pikir Ravi lebih gagah dari ku? Atau Harus ku buktikan seberapa gagahnya aku?" sebelah alis Sehun terangkat dengan smirk menyeramkan mengihiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Ravi?"

"Entahlah. Ravi saja kalah dengan Haowen, apalagi denganku."

Sang submisif segera mendorong tubuh suaminya yang mulai mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dan ia sudah tahu pikiran Sehun menuju kemana.

"Awas! Sudah malam! Aku mengantuk."

"Tidak, kau harus tahu kegagahanku agar kau bisa mempunyai bayangan Haowen dengan pasangannya nanti dan kau harus percaya Haowen bisa mengalahkan Ravi di masa depan."

TAK!

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan sepertinya. Cepatlah tidur! Pikiranmu mulai melantur."

Jongin kesal. Ayolah, Haowen masih balita begitu, Sehun sedang kerasukan apa punya pikiran begitu. Terimakasihlah atas tangannya yang telah membuat kepala Sehun terasa sakit. Sehun juga bawa-bawa Ravi. What the-

"Apa salahku? Aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepadanya nanti agar menjadi segagah dan setampan daddynya. Dan aku juga harus memberikan pelajaran kepadamu karena telah bersama lelaki lain saat aku tidak di rumah."

"Dasar gila!"

"Ya aku gila! Gila karenamu, _hmm_."

"AHHH!"

Sehun benar-benar gila! Jongin tidak menduga serangan tiba-tiba ini. Mari bantu berdoa agar Jongin dan babynya bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

sebelumnya saya mau bertanya, maksudnya incest itu apa? saya tidak mengerti ada unsur incest di cerita saya? terimakasih dan Terimakasih sudah membaca! RnR jangan lupa karena itu merupakan bentuk apresiasi anda yang mampu menyemangati saya dalam menulis. ngomong-ngomong, selamat hari raya idul adha bagi yang merayakan.


End file.
